


A New World

by Cheerful_Nightmare



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alien!Deceit, Alien!Janus, Alien!Patton, Alien!Remus, Aliens, Angst, Experiments, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human!Virgil, Kidnapping, M/M, Normal in this universe, Now he has five alien dads, Our boy has been through much, Roman and Remus have a sibling pact, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, They're all dads to Virgil now, alien!Roman, alien!logan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 34,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerful_Nightmare/pseuds/Cheerful_Nightmare
Summary: When Logan had been asked to accompany a year long expedition to provide information for multiple police raids. He hardly expected to be handed responsibility for the last survivor of one facility.Now he and his crew must work to protect and bring joy back to this scared little life. . .
Comments: 339
Kudos: 339
Collections: Humans Are Space Orcs





	1. A New Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the new fic! I've never done anything like this so hope you enjoy it!

Logan stared at the human in the small cage with curious eyes. He tilted his head ever so slightly, his elongated ear twitching when the human let out a yelp as he leaned forward.

“Such a special, tiny creature you are” he breathed lifting one hand to place on the glass of the cage, his long, thin fingers almost stroking the glass as he observed the shaking human. His dark blue skin a deep contrast to the pale pink skin of the human.  
His white lab coat seemed to gleam in the bright, artificial lights of the medium sized ship.

If he had to guess, the human would stand no taller then his lower thigh if he were to stand next to him.

He let out a soft crooning chip to soothe the human. They responded by burying further into the old, dirty, torn up cloth his old scientists believed to be clothes. Pale skin showed through the multiple tears in the thin fabric.

Logan let out a sigh. Moving to his full height. The cage the human was placed in was atop a large table in his onboard lab. He was in the process of being moved from his old facility. Which had been closed down due to unethical treatments of the various alien species they had.

Logan was lucky enough to secure the human to bring to his own lab to observe. His two closest partners were sure to delight in this fact. After all Logan had only left their base to secure and perform the duties as a biological scientist. Along with the National Association of Studying Alien Life, or NASA for short. Logan always found it amusing how that abbreviation meant something completely different to the humans. 

And while the massive ship him and his partners were based in technically belonged to the council. Logan still had rank over the biology floors.

When he had agreed to accompany a few officers and other scientists to said lab, he had certainly not expected to be offered the chance to study and maybe, reintegrate this poor abused little one. Logan could hardly agree fast enough. After all. Humans were one of the newer species in the galaxy and not much was known about them. Well, legally anyway.

Logan was sure there were many other places like the one which had been part of a galaxy wide sting operation across seven different planets.

This human was one of the lucky ones. Many other individuals of different species had to be euthanized due to the extent of their injuries, both mental and physical. 

“Don't worry little one” his voice rumbled “You will never be hurt like that again” he promised. Though he knew that the human could not understand the clicks, whistles and other chips that made up his language. It helped to put his mind at rest to say the promise aloud. 

The human refused to look into his dark blue eyes. Instead trying to force himself further into the furthest corner. As if that would protect him from the imminent threat he believed Logan to posses.

Moving away from the cage, he pressed a button on his wrist, which held a small screen atop a metal strap that wrapped around his thin wrist.

A blue screen popped up, and after making sure the cage was not in sight, he pressed on the holographic screen. Sending a message to his lab.

A moment later two new faces appeared. One with wide, worried light blue eyes and the other with red eyes which held suspicion and carefully hidden worry. They were both the same species as Logan himself. Xenariniqs, commonly known as one of the most intellectually gifted in the galaxy's. Although with how the red haired red eyed male acted, Logan would sometimes question if that were true for them all.

“Logan! You've been gone for a while now, is everything alright? You were due to get back twelve weeks ago!” The blue one said with concern.

Logan smiled softly. At the pale blue skinned Xen.

“I am well do not fret Patton, there were many more issues to be had at the last facility I visited then we first thought” he said matter of factly. His long, curled, dark blue tail swung across the steel flooring in worry. His brows furrowed.

The red skinned one scowled.

“What happened?” he questioned. Logan understood his feelings, for when the three had gotten the request for one of them to accompany the year long trip. 

Logan let out a deep sigh.

“I'll send you both a report now” he informed pressing one of his long, blue fingers to the hologram. He watched as the program buzzed to life, sending the needed files over faster then light speed.

Patton opened the file, his eyes quickly scanning it over before he let out a horrified gasp. His own pale blue hand moved to cover his mouth.

“Are you seeing this Roman?” he questioned softly. The red one, Roman nodded with sad, calculated movements. 

“It says here you have taken over the duties of care to the last survivor of your latest trip?” he asked, wiggling his ears. Logan nodded. Panning around to show the human in the cage.

Patton let out an excited squeal while Romans tail began to curl in delight, a large grin crossing his face.

“A human! Oh they look adorable! How long till you get back?!” Patton rushed to speak. Logan laughed gently.

“I should be back no later then two days my little Xen” Logan said with a fond smile. Patton pouted.

“It's not my fault you're like two times my height!” he whined only exaggerating slightly. Roman rolled his eyes at Pattons antics.

“We will start work on a suitable enclosure for them, is all the information on this human in the data you sent over?” Roman asked. Logan nodded.

“Indeed. Going from the reports and what I saw first-hand, this human was kept in some of the worst conditions of all the species at the latest bust”

Patton frowned. His eyes darting from left to right as he read what had been transferred over. 

“They will be happy, safe and content in our lab” he decided loudly. Spinning around, tablet in hand, and stalking out of the lab. Leaving Roman alone. He sighed shaking his head slightly.

“I'll make sure he doesn't go too overboard” he said with a smile. Closing the hologram. Logan stared at his wristwatch for a moment before he turned to the human. 

They had their eyes closed. Still buried within themselves. No doubt trying to gather what rest they could while they were left alone.

Logan watched them. Before he walked out of the lab. The door sliding closed behind him.


	2. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to set things up! And for things to fall apart.

Patton and Roman. for the last few weeks had worked rigorously to ensure the habitat the human would be staying in was perfect. A large, grassy field like enclosure, a wide sheet of glass separating them from the oxygen rich atmosphere of the habitat. A two way door to the left. When one door opened, the other would automatically lock.

Providing peace of mind to the scientists for the safety of their new subject.

To the back of the enclosure, a small hideaway, similar to the kind of buildings humans live in down on the Terra, stood. If they were to walk to the right and down a hallway. They would be able to look through a one way wall. Giving the human a sense of privacy. A smaller room led over to where the human would bathe and such.

The two had enough respect to give them that at least, knowing humans were stubborn in things about exposing skin.

Patton let out a smile, seeing the hammock he had set up. Along with the cushioned floor, many simple Xen toys littered around as were many soft blankets.

“You're going to spoil this human” Roman teased, scanning his hand over one side of the door. Stepping into the corridor, waiting for Patton to join him before closing the door. Once the red light went green, the two stepped into the enclosure.

Patton laughed his tail curling with happiness.

“Of course!” he said grinning. In his hands he held many more items of interest. His hoof like feet flattening some of the grass as he began to hide various treats around the fallen logs, stumps and natural Terra trees.

Roman looked up to stare at the synthetic sky. Proud of himself for charting the many different stars that the human would have been able to view from his own tiny world.

Now Patton only had a small orb in his hands. Pressing its side, it began to emit a soft, yellow glow, leaving Roman to admire his work. He walked through the arched opening. Letting the orb float near the hammock.

Walking out he grabbing Romans arm.

“It's perfect!” he clicked. Roman smiled at him. Nodding in agreement.

A beep sounded through his wristwatch. Looking down he accepted the information. Opening up the blue, squared screen.

His eyes darted over the words before he grinned.

“It seems they've arrived” he said. Ignoring Pattons squeal as he closed the tab. Following the smaller, excited Xen as he was practically dragged through the various corridors towards the landing pad. Feet clicked heavily on the floor as Patton spun around. Pressing his hand to the door and bolting inside. Roman followed.

Pattons eyes lit up when he saw Logans ship. Rushing over he ignored the various crew members. Watching as the doors opened. Revealing the tall, blue Xen they had missed for over a year.

“Logan!” he cried jumping forward, throwing himself into the arms of one of his own. Logan let out a chuckle. Cradling his arms around Pattons smaller form as a parent would to a child.

“Hello my little Xen” he said warmly. Smiling when Roman reached them.

Patton backed away. Letting Roman hug the other. Patton started jumping up and down. His tail waving side to side as he began trying to wiggle past Logan. Logan rolled his eyes using his own tail to wrap around the excitable blue Xen. Pulling him back gently.

“The human is showing signs of extreme stress and fear, it would be wise to be calm” he scolded as gently as he could.

Patton almost in a flash, went from excited, hyper and uncontrollable. To calm, collected and serious. He nodded. His light blue hair bobbing slightly.

Logan lead the way. Discussing various things with the other two as they walked. They approached a door. Logan was going to open it when a loud screech sounded through. The three gave each other startled looks before Logan rushed to open the door, letting themselves inside before closing it quickly.

The human was out of the cage. Staring at a worker in a white hazmat suit, used to protect the Xenariniqs from unknown elements.

The young human was still screeching, jumping to which ever corner was further away from the workers grasp. Logan snarled.

“Who gave you the order to release the human?” he stalked forward. His eyes glowing with anger as he stared down at the now cowering worker.

“I was trying to help” they yelped. Logan growled sending them out. His eyes narrowed when he saw the electric prod and the collar in his grasp. Roman and Patton moved the let the worker pass. Each of them giving them their own glares.

Logan sighed. Looking at all the smashed equipment then to the cowering human, who had pressed themselves between the wall and the control pad.

“How should we do this?” Roman asked. Logan glanced at him with a slightly helpless look.

“Stay back you two” Patton ordered. Moving around to slowly sit near the human. Who had gone back to let out heartbreaking wails.

He began to chitter to him. Muttered sweet nothings that he knew they wouldn't understand. But he had to try.  
He just had to get the human calm enough to get him to his new home.

“I know, it's scary isn't it? I was scared the first time I came here. I was pretty young myself” Patton explained smiling softly. Keeping his posture relaxed. The human stared at him with fear and confusion.

“Why don't you come over hmm? We can get you settled in, you won't believe the stuff we got you, toys, soft blankets, a nice place to sleep” he cooed. Moving forward slowly enough that the human didn't seem to notice.

If he were to reach out now. Patton would be able to grab the human with his long arms.

In a blink of an eye, the human seemed to realise how close Patton had gotten he let out another cry. Painfully crushing himself into his hiding spot. Patton sighed.

“It's okay little guy, I can finally be taller then someone else now” Patton chuckled. While he was small for a Xen, he still towered over the human.

He held out a hand with a smile. The human stared at him then turned away. Shaking.

“He's going to hurt himself” Roman called softly. Watching the scene with baited breath.

Pattons ear twitched.

“I'm going to pick him up if one of you can prepare a sedative” he requested. He turned back to the human as the others got the necessary tools.

“We're ready Patton” Logan said. Patton flicked the end of his tail using it to distract the human. When the humans attention was fully on his tail. He leaned forward and picked the human up under his arms.

They began to screech flailing his limbs wildly in a vain attempted to escape Pattons careful grip. He brought him close to his chest as Roman moved to press the needle into his arm, pressing the fast acting liquid into his bloodstream.

“Hush little one, you're okay” Patton cooed into his little ear. Using one of his fingers to brush away the tear marks as the human drifted off.

A few seconds later. The little human became a dead weight in Pattons arms. Moving him so he could carry him as one would carry a baby he looked at his partners.

His hand drifted to begin petting the humans soft tuft of fur, or hair as they called it.

Even though Xenariniqs were incredibly smart, even they only had limited knowledge on humans. The council deeming them unsuitable for the needs of the galaxy. To primitive to make contact however they were far from basic enough to become pets or commodities. However a few select places have been known to sell humans to both consume and to be used as fodder for other creatures.

However it was still a problem throughout the known galaxies the council had rule over. Humans still end up becoming food, forced to work, or to become high end pets for the rich and powerful.

Logan shook his head to clear away those thoughts.

“Lets get him to their new home, the sedative will wear off soon” he said leading the way for Roman and Patton. As the head scientist of this lab. Logan made it an order to leave the questions for later and that only authorised individuals may interact with the human.

For now, only Patton, Logan, Roman and a few others were high enough in the ladder to be able to view the human.

Soon enough they walked into the closed off lab. Logan stared at the enclosure Patton and Roman had set up.

“You certainly wish to spoil him don't you” he stated walking over and opening the door for Patton to walk through while Roman and Logan headed towards the various panels to monitor.

Patton smiled. His hand still drifting down from the humans head down his back only to repeat the process. Closing the door with his flexible tail. He opened the next door. Stepping onto the cool green grass. Walking into the hideaway. He carefully placed the human down. Making him a nest out of the many blankets. He sat down by the humans head. Patton could hear the sigh Logan let out. He could hear him muttering about not getting attached.

“It's too late for that” Patton said quietly staring at the wall where he knew Logan and Roman were now watching.

He let himself pet the human for a moment later before he stood up. Making sure the sink was working so the human may drink. He walked out.

He soon joined the other two staring at the sleeping human.

Each of them had their own questions. But that would have to wait. For now, the human deserved to rest.


	3. A New Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come little one, this is no cage. . .

It had been a few hours now. Patton was alone in the lab. Watching over the still sleeping human. Looking at the screen. He checked over the state of the enclosure and the life that was held inside. 

When he had been rescued a chip had been embedded into his neck. Providing a constant stream of information on his temperature, heart rate, blood pressure and so on.

Roman and Logan had already left. Needing to rest, they had requested Patton to join them but he refused. He didn't know how to describe it. He just knew he had to be with the little life form sleeping just a few lopes away.

Glancing out the window he stared out into the vastness of space. Staring at the star they had claimed as their own.

Netrix – 17

The star that gave light and warmth to their planet sized ship. He smiled as he watched the flares bounce away from the surface. This sun was one of the largest stars in this galaxy.

And Patton would always be awed by its beauty. 

His ear twitched when the sound of shuffling reached him. Stepping away from the large window he walked over to the humans habitat. Pressing a button with his tail on the control pad, he blacked out the glass. Making it so the human wouldn't be able to see him.

He watched. Fascinated as the human poked their head out of the arch. Looking around confused. A wide smile broke out as they crouched down. Touching a small pale hand to the grass. 

Patton grinned as the human stepped forward with his bare feet. Letting out cute little cooing noises as he walked around.

“Having fun?” Patton asked rhetorically. Watching as the human began exploring. He took notes, making sure the cameras were recording as they explored.

Then it seemed to hit.

The human pressed a hand against the wall. Patton watched in concern as they reeled backwards. Staring in horror.

If Patton had to guess. The human had just discovered this place for a new cage, not their home world.

He tapped into the computer system. Sending a request for Logan and Roman to come to the lab as soon as they could.

The human in his panic, began scratching at his already wounded arms crashing to the ground rocking back and forth. Ruby red blood began to seep through the once clean bandages as the human began to run around. Looking for some kind of escape.

Logan and Roman appeared soon enough. Patton turned to them.

“He's hurting himself. I need to go in and stop him, or else he may do even more damage to himself” Patton said. Logan and Roman nodded. They would always trust Pattons judgement when it came to the aliens in their care. 

Pressing his hand to the door Patton rushed through the protocols. Stepping into the enclosure. Upon seeing him the human screeched like a trapped animal. Getting up and running blindly. When Patton began closing in, The human ran into a wall. Letting out a yelp of mixed surprise and pain.

“Oh no!”

Patton jumped over, leaning over the now frozen human.

“Hush now little one, you're alright, I promise” he tried to soothe. Looking over at the glass wall, that one of the two had now lifted the cloaking. Making it so the human could see the lab.

They let out another cry. Curling up into a ball as they sobbed. Patton let out a sigh. Kneeling down he picked the human up, cradling him to his chest. Hushing him when he began to cry anew.

“Hey now don't worry, we're just going to patch you up that's all” he chirped. His chest rumbling as he let out a deep, purr like noise. Often used to calm the young of their species. The human looked confused. Letting out a whimper as they stared at Pattons chest.

“There we go, well done” he praised softly. Guiding the humans head to rest on his collarbone.

Walking out of the enclosure he looked to Roman. Who had set up the labs large rectangle table to sort the humans injuries.

At seeing the table. The human began to struggle weakly. Almost burying himself in Pattons chest.

Patton kept purring. The human seemed to calm slightly.

“It seems he is starting to imprint on you Patton” Logan observed. Roman threw a smile his way gesturing to the table.

Patton placed the human down.

The human stared up fearfully at the towering aliens above him.

Roman gently took one of his arms in his hands. The human yelped pulling away. Shuffling back. Logan had to move to stand behind him before he ended up falling off the high table. Well. High for the human at least.

The human froze. Leaning his head back to stare up at Logan.

While the human was distracted. Roman quickly re applied some special creams and bandages to the humans arms. Wincing at the old and new scars.

“There we go” Roman breathed. Gently running his long fingers down the humans tiny arm. The human looked down with a jolt. Seemingly shocked that they had helped him.

“I think he deserves a treat for being so brave” Patton cooed. Using his long tail to grab a small treat ball. He placed it in front of the human. Inside the floating ball was a common snack that humans seemed to like.

Patton believed it to be called dark chocolate?

Pressing the ball. It popped. And out dropped the little snack. The human jumped at the noise however when he saw what was now within reach. His eyes widened. His mouth hanging open wide.

The three watched with baited breath as the human took the treat. Looking up as if asking for permission. Logan wasn't surprised. On the off chance this little life was fed, his captors would force him to beg.

He signalled this over to Patton.

He nodded with a smile towards the human.

They didn't move then they slowly took a bite of the strange brown bar. Pleasure and joy seem to radiate from the little one. Patton grinned as the human nearly inhaled the treat. Licking his fingers and lips. Looking up for more.

Patton chuckled.

“I'm sorry little one, we know too much isn't good for you”

The human clearly didn't understand yet Patton kept smiling anyway.

“Roman do you think it is safe to return him?” Logan asked. Roman nodded, the medical expert of the group.

“He should be fine, we will need to keep a close eye on him, with how he acted he has already associated pain with good endorphins, no doubt from his old treatment” Roman listed.

Logan nodded.

Patton frowned.

The human was completely oblivious to the conversation happening above his head. Instead searching for any scraps. If Logan had to make an educated guess, the human was searching for any forgotten food in the chances that he would not be fed again for a while.

Logan felt another spike of hatred go through him as he thought of this little ones previous carers.

“I think we should get him back in his enclosure, we can run any tests we need at a later date, for I am still in need of my beauty rest” Roman said, adding his own personal flare at the end.

Logan and Patton chuckled fondly.

Taking the little life into his arms once more. Patton walked away from the other scientists. The human looked up at him. Patton was happy to see that his eyes held less fear now.

He stepped through the doors, heading towards the little, brick hideaway. Using his tail to rearrange the nest. He placed him down on the plush flooring. Kneeling down he placed the little life in the nest. Moving some blankets around to wrap around the little wiggler. Patton chuckled.

“Funny little life aren't you” he cooed. Unable to stop himself when he began to pet the tiny thing.

They looked up him, tilting his head in a confused manor.

Patton was beyond thankful he paid attention to Logan many years ago when they all were debating different theories over human body language.

Standing to his full height he walked away. Passing by the doors locks and joining Roman and Logan. His tail was completely curled up. His face reflecting the joy he was feeling inside.

“I can't wait to work with him more!”


	4. A New Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets get started little life!

Roman walked briskly towards the lab the human had been housed in. A skip in his step as his feet clacked loudly against the flooring. Scanning his hand on the door. He sealed it behind him. Happy to note he was the only one in the lab. Walking over to where they kept the specially ordered human safe foods, he began preparing breakfast. His eyes darting to his wrist. It was still early even by Xen standards so, Logan would be up soon no doubt and Patton was sure to wake as soon as he remembered what awaited him in the waking worlds.

Once he had cut up some small, human bite sized fruits and proteins he put them all in a dish. His tail tip flicking as he tapped a few buttons with his free hand. Bringing up a large screen. Showing him the live feed of the lone inhabitant of the newest set up.

He smiled at what he saw. The little life was exploring the hideaway. Picking up random toys before moving onto the next item. Roman could see the fascination in his eyes. As if he had never had the pleasure of soft blankets and toys to stimulate his mind. . .

He frowned softly. Looking down at the food.

Judging by how the human acted, when near food, or near other beings or even near softer blankets and toys.

It seemed their little life had been taking from a young age, maybe he had even been bred out in space instead of his home world.

He would have to give a hypothesis to Logan when he next saw him.

Taking the shallow dish he began the necessary steps to open the doors. Waiting for one to close so the other would open, stepping out into the pleasantly cooling atmosphere he walked over to the hideaway. Letting out soft clicks and whistles so the little life would know he was coming. 

Ducking his head down he walked into the hideaway. Laughing softly at the sight of the human buried under the blankets.

“Come now little one I have food for you” he said sitting down legs crossed awkwardly. He moved so his legs laid on either side of him, so he was closer to kneeling.

He placed the dish down resting his hands on his lap. His white lab coat scrunching even more awkwardly then he was. Moments like this is when Roman cursed his heritage. Granted he was far from being Logans height. How the tallest Xen even functioned would remain a mystery to the red skinned Xen.

They popped their head out of the bundle of blankets. He seemed to stare at Roman with suspicion, before darting a hand out and bring the dish closer to him, all while maintaining an eye on the scientist. 

Roman grinned.

The human stared down at the dish. Picking up a little yellow cube, bringing it to his nose he sniffed it before popping it into his mouth. Blinking rapidly as the flavours rolled around his tongue.

He happily picked up another cube.

As the human ate Roman discreetly took out his tablet from one of the larger pockets, taking down notes on how the human would sniff any new piece of food, then once deemed safe would eat another. Roman found it almost cute how the humans expressions would change with each new cube he would try.

Soon the human had finished, licking his fingers clean from the more sticky fruit Roman had offered. The red skinned Xen was happy to see everything had been eaten.

“Why don't you get some water little one?” he said gently nodding towards the small water fountain. The human stared at him then back to where he had gestured too. 

Roman smiled.

“Do you not want to leave your nest little life? That's alright” he cooed. Standing up slowly he took the dish. Walking to the fountain he pressed the side. Letting the dish fill with crystal clear water. Making his way back to the curious little life and set the dish down. Interested to see how humans tended to drink.

They leaned down. Sniffing the water. After they decided it was indeed water. They released one hand. Forming a cup and scooping out some water to slurp.

Roman let out a hum. Making sure to note how the human seemed to try and make a utensil to drink, instead of drinking right from the source like many other creatures did.

“Seems you like to use some sort of hemisphere to drink hmm? I shall see if I can provide you one little life” he promised leaning down to pat the human. They froze at the feeling of a gentle touch.

Roman chuckled. He slowly ran his long red fingers through his little tuft purring at how soft it was.

He drew his hand back, standing to his full height.

“We shall be back soon little life, why don't you play for a bit?” he used his tail to bring a bouncy ball towards himself. Pressing it, it created a little music note. The human looked fascinated. He passed it down to him.

Walking back to the doors he grinned at the sound of wild button pressing, the little chirps of happiness that left the little life in his own language.

Locking the doors behind him Roman nearly walked into Patton and Logan. Who opened the lab doors at the same time.

“Roman have you fed the human?” Logan asked. Moving his hand to press a finger to Pattons mouth before he could once again, begin his tangent of excited chirps and whistles.

“Yep and they ate it all! Little guy seemed to love the Mouza fruit the most” Roman informed him, moving to the side so the other scientists could walk in.

Patton smiled anew.

“I'll be sure to order some more in” he promised. Rushing to the glass to pear in. Logan let out a sigh.

“How does he go from being a calm scientist to a rambunctious youngling?” he grumbled to Roman. In return the red Xen laughed.

“You know how Patton is” he grinned “So are all the others on our floor sorted?”

In the ship. There were 200 floors dedicated to housing different species, all for caring for each and every one of their needs. Logan, Roman and Patton were in charge of all of the biology floors however, they had care over the top floor. Where the human and a few other aliens had been kept.

Logan nodded.

“Yes. Remus and Janus had already sorted the Flexrins so we all got the rest of the creatures finished” he said. Roman nodded.

While Remus and Janus worked closely with the other three, they had more knowledge on Flexrins, a small, aggressive bird like alien that spat acid. They had a rather large breeding colony on their floor due to them loosing their natural planet when their sun going super nova. 

Many floors in the ship had rare, endangered and extinct species.

Although right now, the human seemed to be the most precious life they had.

“Though they have said when they have a break next they would like to come meet the little life” Logan added. Roman frowned slightly.

“Is that a good idea? I trust them both of course but they are used to aggressive Flexrins, not timid humans” he pointed out.

Logan hummed. 

“They will simply be observing don't fret” he said to calm Romans worries.

Patton stared through the glass. His tail flicking excitedly whenever he saw the human pop his head out of the hideaway.

“You're going to have so much fun with what we have planned little life!” Patton promised with a grin. 

“After I fed him, I gave him one of your old button balls Patton, the little life seemed to love it” Roman called from where Logan and Roman were setting up all the equipment so they could bring the human out and see how he would do in a new environment after much rest.

Once the youngling pen had been set up. It was about 12ft by 12ft in a simple square. The railings were high enough which meant the human wouldn't be able to jump out and hurt themselves.

“Lets get started!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter!
> 
> However I'm curious, while most of this story will be in Pattons, Logans and Romans view point. Would you want to see a chapter from the view point of Virgil? Or would you rather it remain a mystery?


	5. A New Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> . . .How do I know this won't hurt me?

While Logan and Roman made sure everything was safe and ready to use. Patton had already wandered into the enclosure clicking and chirping. Peeking his head into the hideaway he was surprised to see the human wasn't in there. Staying still for a moment. He took a couple steps back. Sniffing the air.

There was movement behind him. Patton turned to see the human dart behind a tree. Patton laughed softly.

He walked over. Seeing the human trying to hide by burying themselves in their knees he smiled slightly sad. Picking the human up he let them wrap their arms around his neck with a small yelp. Smiling he began petting the humans back. 

“Did you get scared little life? Did you see the set up? Don't worry we just want to have some fun” Patton explained. The human stared at him, brows furrowed.

Leaving the habitat Patton whistled to the other two. They looked over.

“You can place them in here now Pat” Roman said while Logan turned back to grab their tablets so they would be able to take notes. The camera was already set up. Hidden slightly so the human wouldn't see it.

Leaning over the railing that only barely reached his hip he placed the human down. Keeping his hands on the little life's sides as they got their balance. Once they did he stepped back thanking Logan when he passed the other a tablet.

The human moved to the middle. Staring at them with fear. Patton frowned glancing at the others.

“I think this is making him more nervous” Patton pointed out. Roman nodded in agreement.

“Maybe one of us should sit in there with him during the tests?” the red skinned Xen said his ear twitching as the human let out a small whine.

Judging by the look Logan got. They had already made a decision without his input. Though he did agree that they had to try to keep this life comfortable. Handing the tablet to Roman, Patton pressed a button. Causing one of the sides to fall back and let him inside. Once it closed he set himself down. The human watched him before he wandered over slowly his arms pressed to his torso.

“Aww it's alright little life!” Patton purred taking the human in his arms and placing them on his lap. Cuddling them close to his chest as he cooed.

Logan blinked slowly letting out a sigh. He knew this would happen. Roman grinned at the taller Xen.

“Here Pat, lets see what the little life thinks of this!” he passed Patton over a small cube. Patton smiled taking it and holding it in front of the human. They gazed at it, tilting his head back they looked at Patton. He grinned again and used a finger to poke one of the little levers on the toy. The human turned back, watching in curiosity as when Patton would touch one side, something would happen on the other.

He gently took the cube away and began playing with it himself. Letting out soft mutters as he figured out what did what on the strange toy.

The three watched him carefully.

“Seems like he is able to pick things up quickly when he is first shown what the item does” Logan commented turning around and picking up a ball. He placed it in the centre of the little pen.

“I want to see how he functions when given something new that we haven't previously shown what it is.” he added. Patton nodded. Not making a move to reach out to the new toy.

The human didn't either, seeming to be content with sitting on Pattons lap.

Roman hummed.

“Is it possible that he younger than what the file said?” he wondered aloud. Logan turned to him.

“It does seem that he will only accept things once it is proved it is safe” Logan added. Patton shook his head from where he sat. The two looked at him.

“Do you disagree?” Logan asked curious. Patton gently placed the human down ignoring the little huff the human let out.

“He's in a new place, he doesn't know what will hurt him and what wont” he said softly his ears lowered. Roman cringed.

“I did forget to take that into account. Maybe as he grows with confidence he will show us what he is capable of” 

Logan nodded along with Romans theory. 

“Yes, for now we should work on creating a positive experience with us”

Patton beamed. His tail curling happily. 

The human shook his head still staring at the simple ball. Patton reached over and passed it over to the little life. He jumped back slightly before taking it in his hands looking it over curiously.

He dropped it to the ground. A smile overcoming his features when it bounced back into his hands. 

“That's it little life!” Patton cooed looking to Roman he requested to be handed a treat. Roman handed over a cube of Mouza fruit.

Patton took the cube and whistled to get the little life's attention. They looked over in confusion before thy once again smiled at seeing the yellow fruit cube.

“Here you go!” Patton chirped. Holding his hand out for the human. Part of him expected the human to eat straight from his hand, so he was still surprised to see the human pluck the fruit from his hand and popping it into his mouth with a happy hum.

“That reminds me!” Roman suddenly yelled out. The human squeaked in surprise at the loud noise. Patton scowled at Roman who sheepishly grinned back.

“I'm sorry for scaring the little life, but seeing him eat reminded me of how he drunk his water this morning” he said raising his hands in surrender. 

Both blue Xens looked at him.

“He cupped his hands to drink” he said mimicking the movement. Logan nodded with a wide eyed look back to the human.

“Fascinating” Logan muttered. The human squirmed when he noticed the eyes on him. Patton cooed once again taking him into his lap chirping to him happily.

“So should we provide him with some cups then?” Patton asked letting the little life take one of his large blue hands and examine it.

He wiggled his fingers when the human poked at his palm. He poked again, Patton giggled wiggling them again. The human smiled happily.

“I don't see why not” Logan said as an after thought. Patton kept playing with the human for a moment. Both of them quite content.

“Don't fall asleep Pat” Roman warned with a chuckle. Patton giggled softly hugging the human again.

“How about we let him explore with us?” Patton squealed. Logan frowned already shaking his head.

“We should wait for him to become more comfortable with all of this before we take him out of this lab” the tall blue Xen said tail flicking.

“He's right Pat, he seems calm now, we don't want to overwhelm him” Roman added with a sympathetic smile. Pattons ears dropped as he let out a little grumble.

“Why don't you put him back, we may need hold off any more tests for now” Logan said turning around and putting the tablet down pressing a few buttons on the large control pad. 

“Here I'll take him” Roman offered leaning over the pen. Patton handed the human to him before standing up himself.

“Oh you are so lovely! Little life!” Roman cooed scratching gently at the tuft of hair as he walked to the doors to the enclosure.

Holding him close as he closed the door he walked out onto the grass. Leaning down he placed the human down. He stumbled back looking up at Roman. The red skinned Xen waved.

The little life tilted his head before giving his own shy wave. Roman fought to not squeal at the sight. He could however hear Patton jump up and down with glee.

Roman turned around walking towards the doors when a weight stopped him. Looking down he awwed at the sight of the human holding his leg with a scared look.

He kneeled down.

“It's alright little one you can go” he gently pushed him away. Only to stand up and sigh when the human wrapped his arms tighter around his leg.

Romans brows furrowed. He looked around the enclosure and after doing a quick scan with his wristwatch. He glanced down.

“Are you lonely little life?” he asked gently. The human clearly didn't understand, only holding on tighter.

“Okay okay come now” he purred, picking the human up. Walking back out. Patton and Logan looked at him with confusion. Clearly they had been distracted putting things away and had not seen the interaction.

Roman combed his fingers through the humans hair. Laying their head down to rest on his shoulder.

“He wouldn't let me leave” Roman explained. Patton rushed forwards, trying to see if anything was wrong with him while Logan followed at a slower pace.

“I think he may be lonely, Logan, don't humans typically live in family groups?” Roman asked. Logan frowned turning to the computer control pad and typing away.

Patton gently ran one of his hands down the humans back.

“Still so skinny huh little life” he muttered more to himself than anything when he could feel his spine.

Roman smiled down at the little life.

“Maybe I can take him to our resting quarters? Maybe see if he likes any clothes we may have? These are hardly very nice”

While the humans clothes had been changed when he had arrived, he was still in a simple white jumpsuit with a grey zip down the front.

Patton nodded.

“I'm sure he'll have lots of fun going through your clothes Ro” he teased. Roman poked his tongue out at him, laughing loudly when the human mimicked him.

“Yes, our little life may be suffering from touch starvation and isolation. Says here while he was kept with a few other humans in his old facility, he was considered the runt and picked on when he wasn't being tested on” Logan called his eyes still focused on the screen.

Pattons lip curled up showing his teeth. The human let out a whimper, burying his face in Romans neck.

“Oh I'm sorry!” Patton whined. The human turned to look at him. He smiled at the little life to show he was not upset with him. The human blinked before resting his head back on Romans chest.

“Lets go little life” Roman cooed, scanning his hand and walking out of the lab, the little human held securely in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! From the comments last chapter, I will be adding a few snippets of Virgils p.o.v!
> 
> See ya next update where we will get a bit of Roman and a bit of Virgil :D


	6. A New Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triggers can come from anywhere. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for panic attacks, blood and needles mentions!

Roman trotted happily down the halls. Explaining to the little life in his arms whatever they happened to look at.

“Curious little thing aren't you!” he said his tail curling in joy “I bet you're going to love looking through my stuff!” he added as more of an after thought. He soon reach the common. Pressing his tail tip to the button pad, the door slid open.

The commons for the five scientists of this particular sector was a large room, with a place to prep food, rest and generally relax. Embedded in the walls were large dome like shapes with many shelves in the middle this was where personal items were kept. Above each cubby like area was where each bed was stationed. Also embedded into the wall. To mimic the pods Xen had slept in for millions of years in their evolution. Other shapes were littered around the sleeping pods, storing clothes, extra blankets and such.

The human wiggled in his grip. Placing him down next to his own pods. He watched as the human began to explore the area near him. 

Roman watched with a chuckle whenever the human would poke at something, only to jump away then poke it again. Pressing a button the glass covering his personal items pod opened up. The human watched with curious eyes.

Roman knelt down moving the human so he was in front of him, looking into the pod.

“Go on little life” he encouraged. The human blinked at him before muttering something, leaning forward to look at the many clothes on the lower level of the clothes pod.

Roman watched with a smile when the human pulled out a long, red fabric. They held it up making a questioning noise.

Roman laughed gently.

“Think that may be a bit big for you” he said still grinning. The human stared at him but ultimately decided to put it back. Roman watched with ears held up as the human folded the large fabric up and placed it back.

“Hm, are you a neat little human?” he spoke, more to himself then anything. The human soon pulled out another item. 

“Do you like it?” Roman asked taking the far too big black robe like item. The human watched it. Eyes wide.

“We'll need to sort it out so it'll fit you properly” Roman mused, running his fingers down the soft material. He had gotten it many cycles ago, from who? He couldn't even remember but something always stopped him from giving it away.

Never mind, Roman was just glad the human found something he liked so quickly. Roman had ALOT of clothes after all, even though Xen typically went bare.

His ear twitched when the sound of voices began growing louder.

Remus and Janus.

Shit.

\---

Virgil looked over the fabric his brows furrowed. He was so. . . Confused. His brain was always in a daze. Ever since those first aliens took him, Virgil couldn't think like before. It was like they took something from his head.

His hand drifted from the comfy fabric to the large, jagged scar that went around his head, the one hidden by his hair. He looked over at the tall red alien. They seemed happy that he had began touching the black cloth. 

They said something in their strange, chirping language. He tilting his head.

“I 'dun understand” he muttered, his voice soft and rough. He always found it hard to speak before he was taken. Before they put things in him.

The being let out what Virgil assumed was a laugh, before their ears twitched, looking over to the doors.

Virgil drifted back to the fabric. He liked it. It was dark, with a plaid like pattern, yet far more complicated then anything back home.

No. No don't think of it. Never go back he hissed to himself. Taking the clothing and burying himself in it. He flinched, curling up tighter when the red thing placed what he assumed was his hand on his back, stroking up and down.

That's when Virgil began hearing more clicks and whistles. Moving part of the clothing so he could see, he watched as two new aliens walked in, chatting. One was a deep green colour, the same species as the rest of the aliens Virgil had met. Then there was the yellow one.

He looked like he was the same, but not, it looked like the left side of him was 'normal' while the right, looked like it was formed of metal?

Virgil didn't dwell on those facts when the red one let out a loud squawk. The other two looked over, eyes wide before looking at him.

Now he had three pair of eyes on him. He couldn't he couldn't-

He shuffled over to red jumping into his lap along with the cover, shaking. Red hadn't hurt him yet, not yet-

He kept trembling, aware of the gentle chirps and the soft hand going down his back. Virgil didn't dare raise his head up, terrified that when he did he'd see needles, tools- pain pain pain paiN PAIN PAIN-

He began screaming, tearing at his throat as he desperately tried to- he didn't know, he just couldn't PAIN PAIN PAIN.

He kept wailing as the red one whistled at the other two, quickly standing up with him still in his arms.

Virgil was shaking so much, he couldn't breath, he needed air! Air air air AIR AIR

“Help help, please 'elp!” he began screeching anew tears soaking his face. Red ran faster, charging back into the lab he was kept. 

He glanced out of his comfort. TABLE PAIN NEEDLES BLOOD SO MUCH BLOOD- 

He screamed, shoving himself away from the red one, falling to the ground, he felt like something cracked in his arm but he didn't care. He bolted. The two blue ones yelped something in their calming language before the darker blue one scooped him up. Easily able to overpower his weak attempts at getting away.

Hurt hurt hurt HURT HURT HURT PAIN PAIN-

He gasped. Looking down. Light blues eyes were wide as he held one of his arms, he was pulling out a needle. Virgils mind went fuzzy.

“Dun wan' pain” he mumbled drowsily. Dark blue hushed him while red and light blue began to quickly chitter to each other.

His vision got darker and darker until.

Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to add some angst at some point. There is a bit more next chapter. It's already written up so it may came later today.
> 
> I'm also working on a few other Sanders Sides fics so I'll put a vote next chapter for which one you want to see uploaded!


	7. A New Horrifying Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could they do this to such a young, helpless creature?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come get ya'll angst juice!
> 
> I kid but I had to add more I mean. . .It's me! After this chapter I have a lot of fluff though I swear. So warnings for this chapter. Talks of dissections and abuse, unsympathetic Patton (Only for a moment) and general angst.

Logan held the now passed out human in his arm, he stared down in despair.

“What happened?!” Patton cried out glaring at Roman. Roman stared at him with hollow eyes, his posture stiff.

“He had just picked out something, when Remus and Janus walked in, he, he just panicked” Roman stuttered out. Wary of the anger radiating from the smaller Xen.

Patton glared a moment longer before walking to Logan. Roman watched him go, his ears lowered. 

“We should check him over, make sure he is not badly hurt” Logan said handing the human over to Patton so the light blue Xen could place him on the table.

“A panic like the one we just witnessed could have caused his hormones to spike flooding in with adrenaline, his heart rate quicken and for his blood sugar levels to raise dangerously” Logan listed off.

He walked over to Roman, placing one of his hands on his shoulder he gave it a comforting squeeze. Roman sighed.

“You know how Patton is” Logan said quietly. Roman gave a small nod.

“I'll get the supplies” Roman spoke louder. Turning at gathering a few items. Logan watched a moment before walking back to Patton. Who had laid the human on his back, using the black clothing to act as a head rest.

Patton glanced up at Logan as he moved to stand next to him.

“I think his arm may be broken” Patton said after a moment of silence between them.

Logan blinked, before taking the humans little arm in his hand and looking at it closely. He let out a hum. Roman soon walked over. After being informed of what Patton suspected, he took his scanner and scanned his whole body. Looking carefully over the results.

“A humans skeleton while smaller, is pretty similar to ours, with a few key differences of course” Roman said as he brought up the bone scans on the larger screen so the others could see. Pulling up a skeletal reference for their own species. 

The three of them studied the scans for a good while. Looking through both the bones scans, muscle scans and the organ scan.

“Seems like he has fractures his lower right arm” Logan said walking forward to gaze closely at the scan. Moving his hand so the screen was focused on the fracture. Patton winced.

Roman nodded turning around and opening a drawer.

“It doesn't look like he will need any surgery, however I will put his arm in a cast to keep it immobile” Roman said his back still turned.

“Sounds acceptable” Logan said when it was clear Patton wasn't going to answer. He   
sighed leaning down so he could speak to Patton.

“Roman did not do this on purpose” he said, matter of factly. Patton glanced at him.

“I know I know, it's. . . It's just” he didn't add anything else. He instead began grooming through the humans hair. Logan understood. Xen were protective creatures by nature so now that the human Patton now sees as one of his own?

Logan didn't force him to say anything else. Instead he assisted Roman as he gently applied a glowing blue cream to his arm, before spreading a thick white paste around the humans arm. The mixture began to solidify quickly while the blue cream was absorbed into the humans skin.

“There, it should only take half a cycle to fully heal if nothing goes wrong” Roman said, satisfied with his work.

Patton nodded still drifting his hand through the humans hair. His brows furrowed as he felt, little bumps? It almost felt like scar tissue-

“Get those scans back up!” Patton ordered. The other two looked at him in surprise, Logan quickly brought all three scans up.

“What is it?” Roman asked, concerned, while Patton began moving the humans dark hair to look around his scalp.

Roman let out a horrified gasp at what he saw. 

“They didn't. . .” Patton whispered in fear, dragging one blue finger across the long, straight scar that went from his temple all the way around his scalp.

Logan looked confused as Roman gently moved him out the way so the red Xen could focus on the scans near his head.

“What is going on?” he asked. Patton waved him over with his tail.

“Look” he whispered.

Logan did. His eyes took in the scar. His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as he let out a loud snarl.

He stormed over to Roman glaring at the scans.

“How dare they!”

The three scientists shared a look, before Patton began to gently unzip the suit the human was wearing, they had to know, how much further did those so called sentient creatures go to in order to gain knowledge. . ?

He let out a sob at the long jagged scar that went from his throat down to the top of his underclothes.

Logan stormed out.

Roman moved back to Patton, offering the Xen a hug. He gladly took it. Weeping into his arms.

“How could they do this to him?” Patton cried. Roman held him tighter. Still staring at the human with pity.

By all the clues they had found. It seems the little human had suffered from live dissections, a lobotomy and vocal cord strains, no doubt from screaming in pain and fear.

No wonder he seems so much younger then 17. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter!
> 
> And I hope you now understand why Virgil seems so, different. If you don't know what a lobotomy is, it's where parts of the brain are removed to 'cure' mental illnesses, however the aliens that did this to Virgil did this not to cure him but to see how the human brain would function without key parts. Virgil was just lucky he survived most of the procedures done to him.
> 
> Fluff is coming I swear-


	8. A New Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New sights and new ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the promised fluff

Patton felt the human shuffle slightly before growing still once more, breath coming out in gentle puffs of air against his shoulder. The Xen blinked his eyes before yawning, his jaw opening widely as he looked around drowsily. 

He looked to his side before the memories rushed back.

After the, horrid, conclusion, Patton had taken the human taking him back to his hideaway. He had shed his lab jacket, settling the human in a nest before he curled around him, surrounding the little life with warmth.

He squeezed the human closer to him. His mind going to how kiricarus back at his home world would curl like this around one of their litters. Providing warmth and protection with their own bodies.

He let himself purr, burying his head into the blankets that rested near the humans side.

“I'll never let you get hurt like that again, little life” he whispered curling his tail tip around the humans good arm. Before he drifted back to sleep.

Patton awake again. The weight of the human was gone. He scrambled to sit up looking around in panic. His heart stopped its wild beating once he saw the human on the other side of him, sitting outside the nest as he looked over something in his hands.

“What have you got there little life?” Patton questioned softly. The human turned his head and seeing Patton looking at him, unsteadily stood up, stepping over the Xens tail he parked himself back in the nest, leaning his back against his lighter blue stomach.

He showed him a pyramid shaped toy, babbling in his strange language as he touched the bottom, where it started to emit a soft yellow glow and began to float. Patton smiled.

“Fun little gadget isn't it?” he said poking it gently, watching the humans reaction as the toy began to do spins and circles in the air. His mouth opened wide as he smiled reaching out to cup the toy in his hands excitedly copying what Patton had done.

Patton laughed.

“You do seem to like toys that do tricks like this huh?” he teased lightly leaning down to nuzzle the humans head purring loudly.

The human stared at him. Patton leaned back. They blinked before turning back to the toy.

Patton began to think, they couldn't keep calling him 'the human' could they? He began to go through a list of names he thought would fit with the little life.

“Gosh this is going to give me anxiety if I keep over thinking” Patton wondered aloud. The human let out one of his calls. Patton looked him in the eyes.

“What is it little life?” he asked tilting his head. The human didn't respond. Not that he expected him to.

His ears twitched. Looking down at his wrist he brought up the time.

It was nearly feeding time for everyone. Patton was pleased to note the two hadn't slept for any longer than a few hours.

“How about you help me make you some food huh?” Patton offered, taking his time to stand up so he didn't accidentally hit him with a stray limb. The human scrambled to stand clutching at Pattons leg with his good arm and a whine.

“Aww I'm not leaving you little life, come up we go!” Patton chuckled picking him up. The human seemed satisfied for now. Leaving the enclosure behind he set the human down on the food counter so he could get his food ready.

The human watched with rapt attention as Patton began preparing different proteins, carbs and other edibles. The human let out a gasp looking behind Patton. Patton spun around, scared out of his mind. He saw nothing. With a frown he turned back around and blanched at the bowl.

A few pieces of food was missing. Raising his brow he looked at the human.

Said human was happily munching on the stolen food. Patton laughed.

“Sneaky little life aren't ya!” he joked handing him another piece when they finished with what they had managed to grab, happily taking what was offered.

Patton watched them eat with a smile, deciding not to write down his findings yet, he didn't want the little life to become uncomfortable showing his true nature by noting down every little thing he did at a moments notice. Patton could already hear Logan berating him for letting the human steal food and not writing down any notes.

While he was distracted with his thoughts the little life managed to sneak away three more pieces of food.

Patton shook his head fondly gently taking the human in his arms.

“While you need to put on weight we don't want you stuffing yourself” he spoke with a soft voice. The human stared at him before letting out a whine looking back at the food with a pout.

“You'll get more soon, how about you wait down here?” he said putting him down so he could sort the rest of the food out. The human grumbled to himself. When it became clear to him that he could not reach the food without help, especially with his arm in a cast, he began looking around. 

Patton carried on unaware of the plotting little devil behind him as he hummed a tune to himself. Once done he turned around, panic filling his body when he could not see the human, placing the food down he began to chirp for him. Looking in any left open pods. He frowned when he heard a small bang behind him turning around he couldn't help it.

He burst out into hysterical laughter. He gripped his belly as he laughed with joy. Soon stomps from down the hall could be heard as someone charged into the lab.

“Patton goodness what happened?!” Janus yelped. Patton lifted a shaking hand to the human as he carried on laughing. Janus looked over and soon joined in.

The human in his apparent impatience, decided using an old metal crate to climb up onto the counter to get back to the food, and there he was. Sitting cross legged at the food bowl munching away without a care in the world.

And that's how the others found them. Leaning on each other laughing hysterically while watching the human eat a food item far bigger then his mouth.

\---

Logan stared at the human. The human stared back.

“How in the stars did they get you to like them?” he questioned from where he sat in the pen set up in the lab. The human on the other side of the pen staring at him.

It was a new day, Patton had been asked to visit the lower levels and Roman had joined him, while Remus and Janus were distracted by an alarming rate of acid build-up with the Flexrins.

Leaving Logan and the human in the lab. The blue Xen let out a groan pulling his hand down his face in exasperation. The human wiggled back slightly. Clutching his still healing arm to his chest.

The dark blue Xen studied him for a moment, before he looked at himself then to the human.

“I am rather big, compared to you little life, perhaps if I make myself smaller” Logan pondered. After a tense moment he did so. Laying forward so now as he sat curled up, he was now at a much smaller height, granted he was still far taller then the human.

While severely uncomfortable for him, it seemed the little life relaxed some. Logan brought his arms in to rest on the flooring, giving his upper torso some support. 

They stared at him, once again they seem scared of their surrounding, jumping every time any noise would penetrate the lab walls.

Logan assumed that the little life was debating whether or not to trust him, or carry on being afraid of the noises surrounding him.

When the control pad let out a buzz, he yelped out in terror rushing forward at a speed Logan was surprised at, diving underneath the cavern Logans body made by sitting down and leaning forward. The little life shuffled until he could look up fearfully at Logan, he was looking at him upside down. He sighed.

“You are safe little life, it was simply a message” he chirped softly, sitting up and taking his wrist to view the message. He chuckled bring up a picture. The human gazed at it from Logans lap in wonder.

The picture was of Patton holding a kiricarus cub. Smiling widely. The cub was staring with five, large green eyes into the camera, its head tilted and its yellowy orange, tufty fur sprang out at all different angles.

“I wonder if humans domesticate other creatures, I'm sure I read somewhere they do” Logan mused.

“This is a kiricarus, a wonderful companion for those who wish for company and affection” Logan explained. He began to think. It was unlikely they would be able to find another human to become a companion for this little life, so perhaps. After doing some more research, they could provide him a sort of friend?

He would have to discuss with the others, to be sure it would be safe to do so. 

Logan looked down to see the human still staring at the picture, so he sent a request for a few videos of the kiricarus cub, to see how the human would respond.

Patton was more than happy to provide.

And that was how they spent the hour. Watching the countless videos and pictures Patton would send of the vast amount of creatures on the lower floor. Logan made sure to note that the little life seemed far more curious and excited by the kiricarus than any other creature. Although he did seem to like a small aquatic creature called a visriz.

The little life was much calmer in Logans presence now. Happily sitting in his lap as he would point at any creature and mutter those strange noises.

“Do you like the kiricarus little life?” he asked with a head tilt when the first picture came back up. The humans eye lit up once again at the picture.

“Maybe we can organize a visit hm?” Logan added, carefully standing up, letting the human wrap his arm around his neck as he stood. The human stared at the faraway floor in slight fear, holding on tighter. Well as tightly as he could with his arm not wrapped up.

“I will not let you fall little life” Logan promised holding him tightly yet gently as he pressed the side of the pen. The pen buzzed then sunk back into the floor. Keeping the human in his arms he walked to the large computer. His ears perked up as he opened up all the information the council had on humans, much of it seized by the police during raids and such. However some was more observational research.

“Hmm, interesting” he muttered. It seemed that humans as a species, domesticated other creatures quiet early into their development compared to other planets.

He brought up a few pictures that had been taken at a distance by one of the best telescopes the council had to offer, one Logan had once had the privilege to visit.

“No wonder you seem to like the kiricarus, it seem very similar to a creature on your own planet” he observed, while kiricarus had six legs and five eyes, this version only had four legs and two eyes a long winding tail instead of the thick, arm like tail kiricarus had.

The human seemed happy to see pictures of his home world creatures. However, Logan still closed the screen. He knew that it would no doubt have a negative effect on his mental health if he was reminded of a world he would never return to.

While Logan suspected he would not remember much of his first home, he had still been taken from his planet at a tender age of around ten years.

He sent a message to Patton and Roman, requesting when they were done, to come to the lab so they could discuss his ideas.

Hopefully, a companion he could help care for, would help this little life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)
> 
> Have some doodles I have done for this fic over on my Tumblr! https://cheerfulnightmare.tumblr.com/post/618997853718724608/sanders-sides-alien-au-doodle-dump


	9. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is certainly a new development

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff, a drizzle of angst then more fluff!

Honestly? Logan needed this, he smiled, letting out a deep chuckle as the human began to jump around squealing in his own tongue when he had noticed what Logan had in his arms.

He passed the item down with a chuckle. It was a stuffie, a soft toy many younglings would play with, snuggle with and would 'protect and care for them'

Logan was both using this as a comfort item and to see how the human would react to new things. After all the five of them had hatched a plan for the little life.

It had been about a week now, since the breakdown. Roman was still working on sorting the clothing out for him and Patton was off to the lower level most of the day, training the companion.

The stuffie had been Logans as a child. It was a large, blue Xen space scientist, while big to him, it absolutely enveloped the human when he began to excitedly bounce, taking the soft toy and burying himself in it looking at all the fine details.

“I thought you would like it for your hideaway little life, something to keep you company until we can secure you your little treat” he said kneeling down his tail sweeping the floor. The little life glanced at him before turning back to the toy, moving so he could sit in its lap and poke away.

Logan smiled at the innocent display. Glad he was able to bring some joy into this little humans life.

With Romans expertise, his arm was quickly on the road to recovery, the cast had been removed, however the cream was added each night to ensure everything would heal properly. With the Xens knowledge and medicines, humans healed remarkably quickly.

However there was another reason Patton, Roman, Logan, Remus and Janus had all decided that allowing the human a companion so soon was a good choice.

Communication.

While kiricarus were similar to the creatures humans domesticated there was another remarkable difference, They could pick up speech patterns easily, So by providing the human with one to care for and such. They could begin to actually speak with the little life!

His heart filled with glee at the thought. Although the small part of him that prided himself on being a Xenariniqs. He was still how Roman would say 'salty' that the so called 'lesser creature' as some Xen would say, could speak a language no Xen could ever dream of speaking. Their vocal cords simply were not meant for it.

He knew on the lowest level floors of the ship, the hundreds of floors dedicated to tech, were working on a universal communicator that would automatically translate anything said written or read into something the wearer would understand. However that testing had lost a large amount of funding for now due to the deaths linked to the chips that had to be embedded into the brain for the technology to work.

So with those chips on hold for however long. Kiricarus were largely used as the universal translator, able to pick up the most complicated of languages in only a few years. Patton was working with one such kiricarus that had shown exceptional abilities in communications. Learning three different languages in only a year of life.

While they were able to pick up languages easily so they could use those skills to lure in prey in the wild, that was where how far their intellectual development went.

After those facts, they were very similar to other creatures. Intent on only bring enough food to provide for them and their pack-mates and to carry on their own lineage.

When the lab door opened was when Logan was brought back to the present.

Patton and Roman were at the door, letting themselves in as they stared confused at the dark blue Xen.

“Is there a problem?” he questioned looking at them from where he sat. Patton hid a smile behind his hand as he giggled. Pointing at Logans lap. He looked down, his heart softened. Seemed that while Logan had been thinking for however long, the human had moved the new toy to his lap, curling up in the toys lap that now sat on his. 

He slept soundly, his chest rising and falling softly with each breath he took. Logan moved a hand to rest it on his back. 

Logan felt a fond smile cross his face. Leaning down he curled himself around the little life.

“You will always be safe with us” he promised, deciding to ignore the amused chirps coming from the others.

\---

Virgil was wary to open his eyes. Something in his gut told him something was going to happen today. He had been fed, given water and everything by the red one, then he left. Light blue came in to give him attention before he left too! Virgil grumbled to himself.

He wanted them back, dark blues calming presence, light blues parental protection and reds happiness.

He let out a sniffle. They made him safe, kept the bad ones away, cleared away the fuzzy feelings.

“Helwo?” he called out, standing up along with one of the smaller blankets, walking out of the little house he looked at the ground as he walked. While he was getting stronger each day spent at this new place, he still felt weak from the- he shook his head.

He didn't want to dwell on that. He wanted to find one of his safe ones. The ones that kept the bad feelings away.

The strange wall was down. Hiding his view from the mostly white room. He frowned. Letting out a whine he knew they understood. He wanted them.

“'Dun wanna be 'lone” he sniffled sitting down, bring his knees to his chest and wrapping the blanket around himself before he began to cry. He wanted to be safe.

The door opened, light blue was there. Letting out soothing purrs and whistles. He stood up quickly, rushing forward. Burying his face in the white coat light blue was wearing.

“Dun- don't leave me” he muttered gripping the material tightly in his weak grasp.

They picked him up. Letting him snuggle into them as they walked out. He took in a deep breath, already feeling calmer. Light blue wouldn't let the faceless ones hurt him or make him unsafe.

He was surprised to see the pen was up. He looked up at light blue and let out a whimper of confusion. Light blue hushed him before, but before he could speak. Light blue was interrupted by a squawk. Virgil looked down in terror staring at the pen. Light blues chest rumbled. Running one of his long hands down his back.

He moved him so he could peer into the pen. He let out a gasp.

It was an alien cat! Well. Kind of a cat. It was the size of an adult maine coon, it had brightly coloured, yellowish orange fur, six legs and five wide green eyes stared back at him with curiosity. It looked like the same one the dark blue one had showed him once.

Light blue put him into the pen. He let out a yelp turning and trying to jump out.

“Please no! No fight!” he cried. Light blue patted his head muttering something to the alien behind him.

He was beyond shocked when for the first time in years. He understood something. Finally, after so long.

'Hello there!'

He turned in surprise. Staring down at the fuzzy creature.

It tilted its head, blinking.

'Did I scare you? Sorry I was just excited!' it said with a bounce. Its long tail being used as a rest as it leaned back.

Virgil blinked. Flabbergasted.

“Y-you can speak?” he forced himself to say, while it burned to speak he had to know he wasn't going mad.

Well, any more mad then he already was.

The creature nodded jumping back to its paws, its three green claws on each foot clacking in the floor as it walked over and sat in front of him.

'Yup! I was chosen to help you!' it purred closing its eyes. Though the creature had no visible mouth. Virgil had to assume it was smiling.

'What's your name?' it asked once Virgil had sat down. A soft nod from red telling him it was safe.

“Virgil” he said softly. It had been a while since he had spoken that name. The creature nodded seriously, which looked quiet adorable on such a cute alien.

“Um wha' yours?” Virgil said with a small cough. The creature looked worried. Placing one paw on his knee.

'Your throat hurts, that's okay. Take your time” it offered helpfully. Virgil let a small smile appear as he nodded. The creature vibrated with happiness before answering his question.

'I don't really have a name that would speak well to English, how about you name me?' they said. Virgil blinked but nodded anyway. What did this alien remind him of? They were kind, they had green eyes and orange fur, they wanted to help.

He smiled knowing the perfect name.

“Firestar” he said. The creature wiggled.

'Ooo I like it!' Firestar said happily. Virgil smiled. He was taken aback when they proceeded to crawl into his lap.

'Oh I should probably add, I use he/him pronouns, what do you use?' Firestar asked blinking up at him.

“I also use he/him” he said. Firestar once again nodded, he turned to the safe ones. Virgil was awestruck when Firestar began talking to them. In their language!

“Wah you sayin'?” he struggled to say. Firestar stopped speaking, turning back he placed a paw on his adams apple.

'Hush you rest, I was telling them your name and your preferred pronouns' Firestar explained. Virgil stared into those swirling green eyes.

“You 'an speak wit' 'em?” he said with surprise, Firestar nodded.

“They use you to 'alk wi' me?” he said, ignoring the scowl he got in return. Firestar let out a puff of air. But nodded once more. Virgil looked away.

“Does tha' mean you leave now?” he questioned softly. He had quickly grown attached. Firestars presence calmed him.

His eyes widened.

'Oh no no no! These ones brought me here to help you! I wont be leaving unless you want me to' he promised with a serious look. 

Virgil nodded letting his tears fall. Firestar leaned forwards pressing his forehead to his cheek. He chuckled running his hands through his fur with a wet smile. He watched as Firestar placed his hand like tail on his arm rubbing gently.

He stopped for a moment.

“Does tha' mean you know their names. . ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not regret naming him Firestar.


	10. A New Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more angst juice for you all.

Roman watched in absolute wonder as the two creatures began to talk to each other, Finally! Finally the three of them would be able to talk to this little life! Learn about him, teach him things, make him the happiest life in this entire ship!

As expected, the human was scared at first. Of course they were. He had just been placed in a pen with some random creature. He was cruelly reminded of the little life's previous caretakers. Where when they were not tearing at him, they forced him to interact with aggressive creatures to see how he would protect himself. It was stated he had once been nearly killed by a pack of Flexrins those monsters had set upon him for a so called test.

Roman felt a sick surge of pleasure run through him as he thought back to those featureless faces. How they dropped, how they stared in horror as the death sentence was issued to them due to the abuse of countless creatures. For once, Roman was glad the council still had the death sentence in place for the lowest of the low. This galaxy had a saying.

'No weaker creature will be treated with harshness when others believe them to be lower'

That saying is what pushed Roman to become a biological scientist along with his best friends. He guessed he could include Remus in that. Even if his so called 'broodmate' was. . . Well, Remus.

He was jostled from his thoughts when the kiricarus addressed the three of them.

'He has such a pretty name! This is Virgil and he uses he/him too' the little one informed them. All three of them smiled.

“Virgil” Patton repeated with a soft look towards the hum- no Virgil.

'He also gave me a name! It's so cute! I'm Firestar now' the kiricarus said with pride, puffing his chest out.

Virgil said something to Firestar in his native tongue. The kiricarus turned back to him speaking to him with a soft tone.

The three looked at each other before turning back to watch the interaction. Hearts warmed at the sight of the two bonding so well after meeting not that long ago.

Once again Virgil spoke. Firestar jumped up placing two of his paws on his chest squawking exceptionally fast.

Virgil blinked looking up at them. He smiled. Patton let out a happy gasp. Smiling back immediately. Roman and Logan also gave Virgil their own fond smiles.

Firestar and Virgil began to speak to one another again. For now ignoring the other three beings in the lab, entirely focused on each other.

“This is so wholesome!” Patton squealed. 

For once. Logan was inclined to agree. The three watched Firestar and Virgil speak to each other for a little longer. Before Firestar asked if he and Virgil could go back to the enclosure. Patton had instantly offered to take them there. He accepted. Letting Virgil be picked up by the Xen he followed at his feet with a bounce.

'The lab was making him nervous' Firestar explained as Roman and Logan followed. Logan frowned. Roman let out an 'ah'.

Once they were all inside Patton set Virgil down. Firestar rushed over to him. Sitting at his heels.

Virgil picked him up walking over to his hideaway. He sat down, curled up in his nest with Firestar still in his lap as the three Xen sat themselves down in front of them.

“Firestar can you tell Virgil something for me?” Patton asked. The kiricarus nodded poking his head out from where he was trying to burrow into Virgils side.

“I wanted to know if there was anything he wanted added to his enclosure” he said cheerily. Firestar turned and began to speak in that strange language. Virgils facial expression went from intrigued, to depressed in almost a flash. He muttered out something before gently pushing Firestar away and burying himself in the blankets completely.

Firestar looked beyond confused his eyes blinking multiple times in his apparent confusion

“What did he say?” Roman asked. Firestar turned to them.

'He said, I am no animal leave me alone' Firestar repeated. Patton let out an almost wounded sounding squeak.

“Oh dear, little life I-I didn't mean to make you feel less then us!” Patton apologised placing his hand on Virgils back. Virgil stiffened Firestar looked to Logan, who nodded, and began to repeat what Patton had said. The fours ears lowered when they heard sniffling. Before Virgil let out a heartbreaking cry, yelling something to Firestar. He took a nervous step back, his green eyes wide.

“What's wrong?” Roman asked, taking the young kiricarus into his lap. He let out a whine.

'He wants to go home' Firestar said his ears down.

Patton, Logan and Roman shared a look.

Logan cleared his throat, the small whimpers coming from Virgil stopped for a moment, quieting down as Logan requested Firestar to speak to Virgil.

Firestar crawled out of Romans lap, pushing the blankets out of his way he wiggled until he was curled up with Virgil, who wrapped him up in his arms burying his face in his fur.

'Virgil?' he asked. Virgil held him tighter. Using his tail he hugged Virgil back as tightly as he could. They stayed like that a moment before Firestar had the strength to tell Virgil what Logan had said.

'Logan says. . . You can't go back, ever' Firestar said. Virgil stopped breathing. Firestar looked up, letting out a sad chirp at the river running down his face.

'But it's okay! Roman, Patton and Logan will get you whatever you want you'll be happy and safe here” Firestar swore, repeating what Patton had told him in training. Though it didn't seem to register with Virgil who began to cry once more.

“Wan' my family” he wept. Firestar let out his own whine pushing his head up to rest under his chin purring to try and calm him and comfort. Virgil just kept crying.

Patton let out a whine when Roman placed his arm in front of him stopping him from reaching out to try and comfort Virgil. 

“Pat, he was just told he would never see his world again, lets let him have some time to himself” Roman said sternly, but as gently as he could.

Patton stared at him before turning back to the bundle of blankets.

Logan stood up first, offering a hand to the other two. When all three were standing they walked away. Closing the doors behind them as they re entered the lab. Patton walked away quickly. Leaving the lab in a hurry. Logan and Roman looked at each other.

Both of their ears and tails showed their low mood.

“Go with him Ro he needs you right now” Logan prompted softly. The red Xen went away without a word leaving the dark blue Xen in the lab. 

He sighed. Looking towards the camera he gazed at Virgils hideaway. Before he walked out the lab, locking it behind him. He moved slowly as he hugged himself. It shouldn't have affect it him. It was simply the facts! Virgil could never return to his world, the council had already forbid it, knowing it would only cause more problems and yet here Logan was.

Leaning against the wall and crying softly. He lifted a hand to place over his eyes as he allowed himself a few minutes to cry alone, knowing no other workers were due to come down this hallway. The clicking of hooves alerted him that someone was coming. Straightening himself he wiped at his eyes quickly.

Janus walked around the corner with a soft look on his face. He gazed at Logan. He gave him a gentle smile. Logan could tell Janus could see through the poorly held together Xen.

Janus held his arms open, letting the taller Xen find comfort in another's hold. While Logan was by far the tallest, Janus was a close second, only a few heads shorter.

“It's never easy telling someone the truth” Janus said softly. Logan buried his face deeper into his shoulder.

“It should be” he muttered “It was simply a fact” he added. Janus sighed pulling away his hands on Logans shoulders, he looked him in the eyes.

“Roman sent me to find you, you know?” Janus said. Leading the other towards the commons. Logan looked surprised but didn't say anything. 

Janus sighed.

“The truth is often bitter to swallow, that is why many sweeten them with lies”


	11. A New Finding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I'll write a purely fluff fic. Today is not that day.

Firestar stared up at Virgil, his companion, with lowered ears. He felt bad that Virgil would never return to his clan. Patton had once told him that Virgil had been stolen from them and now if he was returned, others would hurt him. Firestar had already promised he would never let harm come to his companion with him around.

However.

Firestar was still a young kiricarus and so he quickly grew bored. He knew it had been at least a day since they had met, if the offering of food at the side was anything to go by. Standing up he shook his fur out, making sure Virgil was comfortable he trotted over to the food. He let out a purr as he began to munch down on the small amount of water creatures they had given him. Usually kiricarus' mouths which were between their eyes, were closed so tightly you couldn't even see the line. Taking in some water he walked back over to his still sleeping companion. He let out a puff of air.

Virgil had to eat at some point and it was bad if he slept too long. Right? With that decided; Firestar leapt onto his chest.

Virgil was having quite the dream. He was in a field full of softly glowing purple flowers, if he looked up he would see the swirling galaxy. He let his hands run though the flowers. 

He was not alone. He looked up. His brows furrowed together when he saw a figure in the distance. They looked to be nearly as tall as Logan, their skin an almost translucence white. Virgil couldn't see any features on them. That's when he was awoken by Firestar leaping onto his chest.

He let out a surprised yell. His mind flashing back to the bad- He shoved Firestar off him letting out small pants of breath. The kiricarus had the decency to look sheepish.

'Sorry! I wanted to wake you so you can eat' he said using his tail to point behind him. Virgil stared at him before looking the same way.

“O-oh, please dun' wake me like 'hat” he slurred. Rubbing his at his throat. His finger tips holding themselves over the start of the scar. He shuddered. Pulling them away as Firestar began to apologise loudly. Jumping away to get his food with his tail bringing it over to him.

He was pleased to see the yellow cubes. They were definitely his favourite food he had been offered since he had come here. Firestar watched him with a pleased gleam in his eyes.

While Virgil ate, the kiricarus began to explore letting out oohs and ahhs at the different toys. He soon came across the large plush Logan had gifted him. Once Virgil was done he pushed the dish away watching Firestar investigate the area. 

“The taller one gave me dat one, Logan?” Virgil said. Firestar turned to him and nodded with a purr, his eyes closing.

Virgil smiled. Standing up on wobbly legs he began to walk out the little house, Firestar rushing to his side.

'Woah!' Firestar gaped rushing past Virgil and bouncing around on the grass. Virgil let out a loud laugh. Watching Firestar rolling around in the grass reminded him of his old family dog. Virgils heart began to weep, his gaze turning to the floor as he sat down. Firestar stopped padding over he placed a paw on his knee.

Virgil gave him a sad smile, gently running a thumb across the paw. 

'It will be okay Virgil. We're here to care for you' 

Virgil didn't speak, instead he pulled the kiricarus onto his lap hugging him tightly. Firestar let out a pleased hum.

'Maybe, you feel up to talking some more?' Firestar said after a few more moments of cuddling. Virgil let out a trembling whine. His head started to go all fuzzy again, thinking hurt. Everything hurt, his scars, his body, his mind. His thoughts burned it hurt hurt HURT HURT HURT.

Firestar stared at him with worry.

'Virgil? Virgil!'

He passed out.

Firestar let out a gasp when Virgil slumped forward on him. Wiggling out he began shaking.   
'Get someone!' he ordered himself. Bounding away he began pushing at the doors, of course they didn't budge but it did let out an alert to the lab that someone was at the doors.

The cover lifted, Patton stared back in worry before Firestar leaped at the glass, turning back and pointing at the still body. Patton let out a worried noise, rushing to open the doors and stepping inside.

“What happened?” he questioned running towards Virgil, picking him, scanning over him with his eyes. Firestar tried to explain. Letting him follow, Patton brought him out to the lab placing him down on the table, assisting Firestar in getting up to cuddle near his head. Bringing the scanner down from the ceiling he began to scan over Virgil. He was determined to find out what happened to his Virgil.

Everything seemed mostly normal. However once he began focusing on the brain he saw the issue well, after at least half an hour of searching through the scans.

He called Logan and Roman to the lab. He would need their help. Firestar curled tighter around Virgils head. Using his body as a pillow for the passed out life.

Patton glared at the scans on the large screen. His fingers digging into the control pad. Those monsters didn't just force him to fight, didn't just dissect him, didn't just remove body parts to reattach, remove organs. No.

From the scans?

Patton was sure they had placed something in his head. Looking closer, the rage built steadily as he brought up the different types of chips used, both illegal and legal used in testing and training. He soon found what the tiny chip in his Virgils head was.

Logan and Roman walked in just to hear Patton let out one of the most guttural snarls they had ever heard come from the small Xenariniqs. 

“Patton what is it? Is Virgil okay?” Roman fretted, moving to rest his hands on Virgils side. 

Logan joined Patton.

“Those. Faceless put a Dozn chip in his head!” Patton screeched storming out. Roman and Logan froze, watching the door. Both in shock of the news and the derogatory slang Patton used for the indeed faceless alien race.

Firestar looked confused.

'What is a Dozn chip?' he asked with an innocence that did not belong with those words.

Logans eyes turned dark as he began to message the council.

Roman gulped looking into Firestars confused eyes.

“A Dozn chip is used to, block a subjects thinking, causing them to be slower, more dependant” he explained gently, not including all the side effects that came with such, evil, technology. The pain, the suffering.

Firestar frowned.

'Is that why he seems young?' he asked. Roman nodded running his red fingers through his hair. If he had to guess, they either wanted to sell Virgil on after they were done with him to a rich buyer wanting an exotic pet, or what was more likely, they wanted to revert him to his most basic instincts and with all the females there? Seemed they wanted to start a breeding colony so they would have a steady supply of human test subjects. So they had less of a risk of having to capture humans constantly.

He leaned down. Moving himself so his body covered Virgils tiny one. He rested his head near Virgils peaceful expression.

He cupped his face. Rubbing his thumb along his cheek. Roman could feel it, deep within him. The urge to protect, to care. It would seem Romans instincts had claimed Virgil as his own young, and if Logan and Patton were anything to go by, they felt the same.

Roman closed his eyes. 

Logan glanced to the side once he sent the message off. Explaining what they had found and to find help for removing the chip. They would need expert help. Else if they did it wrong, could cause his brain to shut down completely. Logan cursed himself. They should have spotted it sooner! They looked at his brain for moon sake!

However logic won out. Those kind of chips were designed to be untraceable. It was a miracle Patton had even managed to spot the tiny fleck.

“I've sent a request for the council to send someone up to help him” Logan informed. Roman lifted his head.

They both gazed down at him.

How could they have all been so blind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more into the treatment of Virgil from the 'faceless' and a bit from the viewpoint of Firestar!


	12. Good or Bad News

Patton held Virgil tightly in his arms along with Firestar. The three were waiting. The light blue Xen had tried to explain what was going to happen today but it did not go as well, not that he thought Virgil would react well when he learned someone new had come to help them operate on him. So here he was in the lab, sitting on the table with the two in his lap as they spoke to each other. Virgil was still not used to being understood. He was still acting at a young, basic level of thought. Hopefully the surgery would go well and he would be back to normal.

A small, intrusive part of him didn't want him to. He trusted him like this, knew he would be safe. Patton fought to keep those wishes away. Whatever Virgils normal was, he was sure he would grow to love. After all, in his mind, this human was his son.

Patton smiled hugging him to his chest. Virgil blinked up at him before grinning. His eyes once again showing that fake innocence the others forced upon him.

“I hope when this is over, you will know how much we all love you Virgil” Patton breathed, nuzzling the top of his head. Firestar looked up from where he was napping.

Firestar had also not fully understood the gravity of the situation so for now the three decided not to explain everything to him, just telling him the basics. Firestar chirped at Virgil, he looked at him before he nodded. Moving so he could wrap his arms around Pattons neck. He let out a soft gasp.

Virgil muttered something into his neck. Patton looked to Firestar who jumped for joy.

'He says he loves you too! You are safe' he informed happily. Patton purred softly resting his forehead against Virgils.

They stayed like that. The Xen wasn't sure for how long and he didn't care. He soaked in the warmth coming from his human. He didn't care they were competently different species. Virgil would always be his strange human son.

A cough at the door pulled them apart, looking to his left he gazed into Romans eyes.

He smiled softly at the pair, walking over and running his hand down Virgils back.

“They're ready for him” Roman said taking Virgil from Pattons arms. Pattons arms shook like they were going to snatch him back- his instincts cried to protect his youngling.

“He'll be fine Pat” Roman said pressing forward to nuzzle his forehead against Pattons before walking out the lab, Firestar following at his heels as the door closed.

The light blue Xen stood up staring dully at the door. He knew, they all knew, if something went wrong, best case scenario, Virgil would be brain dead. Living off machines the rest of his life. Or he would simply pass away. 

Patton couldn't let himself think about that. Walking out of the lab he hurried down the winding corridors tears brimming at the corners of his eyes, he picked up speed, workers looked up in shock seeing one of the head scientist running down the hallway crying.

Running into Remus' and Janus' own lab, he closed the door behind him softly, still letting out quiet whimpers. Remus looked up in shock, nudging Janus who was at the computer they hurried over to him. They had been informed of what had happened so they were not surprised to see Patton breaking down in front of him. Remus hugged him tightly to his chest, his green tail wrapping around Pattons.

Janus rested a hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. 

For the rest of the day. Janus and Remus welcomed Patton into their lab, showing him around as if he had never been inside. Letting him watch the Flexrins run about, gliding between tall rock formations.

While Remus and Patton talked about the building acid that the Flexrins seemed to be producing, Roman walked into the lab. Janus waved him over.

“Is everything alright?” Janus questioned quietly. Bring Roman towards a corner of the lab. Remus and Patton hadn't noticed yet thankfully. Roman smiled.

“Yes he's fine, better even, the little life is now resting in the medical wing” Roman said. Janus smiled back relieved, while Remus and Janus had not bonded the same way the other three had, they still felt an urge to protect.

“Patton, Remus?” Janus called. The two named Xen jumped spinning around and rushed over. Patton grabbed Romans hand.

“Well?!” he nearly yelled. Roman laughed.

“He's fine Patton, he is in the medical win- and you're gone” Roman huffed. Janus and Remus laughed at the pout Roman was giving the lab doors, the ones Patton had just ran out of.

“You know he's gotta make sure your youngling is safe right?” Remus said. Roman looked at him in surprise. Remus grinned.

“Oh come on! It's obvious you lot have basically adopted him” Remus waved off. Roman rolled his eyes fondly.

“Yeah I guess you're right” 

“Well lets go see your youngling!” Remus said loudly, grabbing the other twos arms and rushing out. Their happy relived laughter bouncing off of the walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say, Xen technology is pretty rad.
> 
> A shorter chapter as I'm working on about twelve different fics at the same time-


	13. Happy Eyes

Virgil groaned, sitting up and grabbing at his head with a gasp. He let out a hiss as the light glared into his eyes. He looked around with a scowl. He was in a crib like bed, covered in blankets and pillows.

“The fuck-”

'You're awake!' 

Virgil let out a scream. Shuffling backwards until he ended up falling out of the pod. Letting out a yelp when he fell to the floor.

Firestar looked down at him in a panic.

'Oh gosh I am so sorry!' he whined jumping down. Virgil just stared at him. The fuck was happening? Why couldn't he remember? He gripped his head again, eyes wide. He could feel his chest tightening oh God.

'Virgil are you okay?'

He looked at the orange fluff ball, the fog from his mind cleared, he could remember, Firestar!

Rushing forward he grabbed the kiricarus and hugging him to his chest still sitting on the floor. Firestar let out a purr. Virgil held him tightly. Firestar was safe, he was kind. He was-

Wait.

'You're okay you're okay!' he chanted happily, his tail wagging like crazy in a very dog like fashion. Virgil grinned however he was still bewildered with the whole thing.

“My head, it, it doesn't hurt anymore what happened?” he asked still confused. He could also speak? His hand trailed down the scar on his throat. He felt a few new bandages on both his neck and his head. 

Firestar blinked.

'Oh! They took care of you! Taking out the mean chip that hurt you and fixed your voice' Firestar explained. Virgil stared down at him with an unreadable expression.

“I don't understand. . .” he said with a soft tone. Firestar tilted his head before letting out a squeak.

'I'll go get them!' he said rushing out of the open door without a second thought. Virgil stared after him. Get who? Using the pod, he gently eased himself up. Letting out a gasp as his legs trembled. Would it be the safe ones? The ones that didn't let anything hurt him. He let out another groan. He was not used to be able to think.

He glanced around the sterile white walls on what he assumed was a medical bay. He wobbled over to the open door, peering his head around the empty halls. 

Movement to his right caught his attention. His eyes opened wide. He stepped forwards, almost robotically as he gazed out the massive window. He stared, into the vast void of space. Different colours swirled together in a warm dance, billions of stars joining the peaceful dance.

A solar flare shot up from the closest sun, Virgil let out an awed gasp. His entire body lit up by the single flare as it travelled further and further until it simply dissolved away.

Soft chirps and whistles soon got his attention, he turned his head to see light blue. They let out a few more whistles, looking down at Firestar, who seemed pleased. Virgil froze, before relaxing. Light blue had never hurt him he kept him safe.

'Patton says, it's beautiful isn't it?' Firestar parroted. Virgil smiled, turning back to the swirling vortex of colours and life.

“Yeah it is, I always liked space as a kid” he said offhandedly, non too concerned when Firestar translated. Patton walked over, kneeling down so he could face Virgil properly. He took one of his hands in his own blue, looking over him sniffing slightly.

Seemingly satisfied he picked Virgil up. Virgil let out a yell of surprise. Patton stiffened clicking at Firestar hurriedly.

'He's worried he hurt you! Are you okay?!' Firestar yelped bouncing up and down on his tail. Virgil let out a shaky breath.

“I uh, I'm okay he just surprised me is all” he mumbled as Patton manoeuvred him into a more bridal like hold. Firestar leapt up onto Virgils stomach curling up.

'He says he's sorry, he just wants to make sure you are safe' Firestar repeated. Virgil nodded.

“Well um tell him to give me some warning next time?” he said awkwardly. Firestar nodded seriously chirping up at the light blue Xen.

They traded a few more chirps before Patton began waking back towards the medical bay.

'Patton wants you to rest so you can heal faster' Firestar spoke curling up on his chest. Virgil smiled, running a hand through his soft fur. 

“Hey Fire?” Virgil asked quietly. Firestar blinked at him lazily, tilting his head.

“D-do you think that now I can think and stuff, that they will s-send me back? Or start hurting m-me?” his voice trembled as he thought back to the first scientists. Fear clenched at his heart. He couldn't take the pain again. Firestar placed his paws on his chest, looking determined. Patton laid the human and the kiricarus back into the pod. Making sure they were both comfortable.

'Never! You will always be safe here' Firestar stated, leaving no room for doubt.

Virgil nodded before looking up at light blue, though he now knew their names, it would take a while for the names to stick.

He gave him a hesitant smile.

The alien smiled back.

\---

It had been a few months now since Virgil first arrived at their lab and Pattons heart warmed every time he saw the progress his little life had made. His confidence, his trust his attitude. It was all welcome and enjoyed by the five of them, granted Remus and Janus had only said hello a few times. Even though Romans brother had loudly declared that the human was now his son. Janus had just sighed shaking his head fondly.

Of course Virgil had both good and bad days. On some bad days, Patton had even invited him to sleep in his pod. The little life had accepted, easily falling asleep with Patton curled up around him. Protecting him from the memories of his torture from the faceless in the name of science.

That's how they awoke. Virgil opening his mouth wide in a yawn as he sat up. Laughing quietly as Pattons tail pulled him closer to his still sleeping form.

Looking around he could see Logan bobbing about, the little kiricarus at his heels. Well. He wasn't so small anymore. Kiricarus grew quickly Virgil had noted. Nowadays Firestar was around the size of a small cheetah. Now instead of carrying him, Virgil would be invited to ride on Firestars back as they explored the different labs. With one of the main three along with them of course.

Once red, or well Roman had taken them down to his brothers lab to see some of the creatures, however they made sure to keep him away from the Flexrins.

Firestar soon noticed his companion was awake, letting out a squeak he ran over jumping to place two paws on the edge of the pod so he could pear in. Patton let out a grumble. Rolling over with Virgil still in his arms.

Logan let out one of those long deep chirps Virgil had associated with laughter as he walked over.

'He's going to save you!' Firestar informed Virgil, who was currently stuck in Pattons hold, said Xen using his back as a wall.

Virgil smiled. Ever since that chip was removed, while he still felt childish, it no longer hurt to think.

Of course he wouldn't act like most people anyway, he had been taken from his home at ten years old. Virgil shook those thoughts away.

Logan carefully manoeuvred him out of Pattons hold, lifting him up and walking back over to the cup shaped chairs. Sitting down, Logan kept Virgil on his knee.

He looked at Virgil as he spoke letting out deep chirps, whistles and clicks. Virgil looked at Firestar for a translation.

'He's asking if you're hungry' Firestar said from where he had climbed up into another chair. Curling up.

Virgil nodded before he gasped.

“I want the yellow cubes!” he said excitedly. Firestar purred happily, letting Logan know. Logan seemed pleased. Standing up and setting him down on the chair he walked over to what Virgil assumed was their personal kitchen.

Carefully climbing out of the chair, he began walking over. Tugging at Logans tail. The Xen looked over, tilting his head.

As it was still early none of the Xen had their lab coats on. Logan was the only one awake after all. The others still sleeping away happily inside their own pods.

Logan handed him a small piece of food. Virgil took it and with a grin ran off. Logan watched after him curious, chirping to Firestar.

Firestar lifted his head.

'What ya doing?' he asked. Virgil looked over at him and grinned. Putting a finger to his lips he hushed him. Crawling up to Pattons pod, using some steps Patton had put in for him.

Now sitting on the cushions, Virgil shuffled over to Pattons still sleeping form. He felt playful and he wanted light blue to wake up so. . .

He poked him. Patton snuffled bating his hand away. Virgil giggled poking him again Patton let out a moan, sitting up he stretched himself out opening his mouth to yawn.

Virgil struck.

He threw the cube into Pattons gaping mouth.

He could hear Logan and Firestar cackling behind him as Pattons eyes opened wide, his mouth still hanging open.

The Xen looked down at the still giggling Virgil. Swallowing the food he grabbed him, making him squeal as he brought him over.

He kept chirping and clicking at him before he began running his fingers over Virgils tummy. He let out a joyful scream as Patton began to tickle him gently.

'He's calling you cheeky! You're a cheeky boy!' Firestar taunted happily. His tail curling at Virgils laughter.

However Patton did have to stop, as Virgil soon become out of breath. Patton jumped out of his pod the human held securely in his arms, who kept giggling. Virgil smiled looking around and seeing that he seemed to have woken the others up.

He pouted when Patton placed him back in the chair.

He was not left alone for long as the green alien soon grabbed him from behind. Keeping him close to his chest as he let out loud whistles. Virgil moved so he could wrap his arms and legs around the green one. Remus? Remus.

Remus seemed pleased with this. Loudly talking to the others before he darted away, jumping back up to his pod, curling around Virgil.

Red looked unimpressed. Virgil watched as red and green began to bicker, Roman soon walked over and plucked Virgil up, setting him down on the floor. Virgil giggled again when Remus proceeded to fall back dramatically as if red had wounded him.

Virgil jumped up and down happily, only leaving when Firestar called him, saying food was ready.

Today would be a good day he thought happily as he sat down on the floor and began munching away at his food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small timeskip and did I plan for Patton to discover tickling since the beginning?
> 
> Yes.
> 
> Look at all this fluff. . . Would be a shame if someone added some angst to it. . .


	14. How could things go so wrong. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Violence, death and angst!
> 
> This chapter jumps from view to view so yeah!

“Fire? Where are you?” Virgil called out. His voice stronger than it had ever been. Firestar poked his head out from a bush.

The pair were in Virgils home. The others agreed not to call it an enclosure anymore. Just playing the day away.

After breakfast the five Xen had been called for an emergency meeting. They had left Firestar and Virgil at the lab, saying that it would be pretty boring. Promising that one the meeting was over they'd all came back.

Virgil grinned rushing over.

Jumping out of the bush Firestar sat next to Virgil, letting his companion hug him.

'I'm bored. We've been in here for ages' Firestar complained. Virgil giggled. It had only been about an hour since the others left for that meeting thingy. Since then the two of them had played many games.

“Well what do you wanna do?” he said. Firestar gave him a look filled with mirth. Turning to the side he let Virgil clamber onto his back. Trotting towards the doors, which were now left open, the two exited Virgils homeworld habitat and walking out of the lab with a bounce. 

The two of them had quite the adventure, dodging past other workers on the level as they stared out into space, other labs and at a few other creatures.

The two had even decided to hide a few things, watching the workers look for a lost item. Firestar gave him a look.

'We should look in Remus' and Janus' lab!' he said excitedly. Virgil pulled him back slightly by grabbing his fluffy mane.

“Maybe we shouldn't go inside the lab, Patton said it dangerous” he said nervously. Firestar blinked at him from where he sat on his shoulders. He purred.

'Don't worry we're just gonna hide some stuff, imagine their faces when they can't find anything!' he purred. Virgil nodded with a giggle. Urging the kiricarus on.

Maybe leaving a troublemaker and an easily influenced human alone was a bad idea. . .

Too late now as the saying goes. Firestar and Virgil journeyed down the winding corridors, pointing at random things and giggling. 

Soon the pair stood in front of closed lab doors. Firestar scowled. The door was locked. No way for the pair to get in.

Virgil patted Firestars head.

“Sorry bud” he said. Firestar turned back to him. He shrugged. 

'Oh well we can just-' the kiricarus froze. He turned his head slowly back towards the door. Virgil let out a hum of confusion.

“Fire what's wrong?”

The kiricarus didn't respond. His ears were perked forwards as he slowly began to back away. Virgil was going to ask again when he heard it. Scratching, spitting, hissing.

Fear gripped at his heart. Those noises sounded just like-

The door was forced open, acid soaked claws gripping at the hissing metals as they were pulled open.

Glowing yellow eyes glared out. Screeches of angry Flexrins filling the air. Alarms started to blare out throughout the floor. Red flashes as sirens went off.

Firestar moved quickly, he bolted his ears pressed flat against his skull as the pounding of feet followed them. He narrowly managed to dodge some acid as he turned a corner.

Virgil held tightly onto his fur, crying loudly as he buried his face. He was scared, terrified even.

Firestar panted as he forced his legs to move faster. All he could do right now was get them both to Virgils lab, where they could at least close those doors. He yelped when some stray acid hit his tail, it burned away the fur it had touched. Virgil forced himself to look back. A whole pack was following them. Some had split from the main pack to presumably chase others.

Whatever luck the pair had ran out. Firestar skidded to a stop at the closed door. 

'Oh no'

In an effort to keep the escaped Flexrins contained. The heavy, metal doors had closed. Sealing the Flexrins, and them, inside.

They turned to see the Flexrins running at them, blood lust clear in their eyes.

Firestar guided Virgil off of his back. Standing in front of him.

He would not let his companion get hurt again.

–

Remus and Janus ran around the floors main control pad. Sealed in the room with the other three they forced the re-enforced doors to slam shut after every worker was beamed out of danger. Remus and Janus on one side of the control pad, the others on the opposite side.

“That should hold them for now, we need to get the control teams in there” Janus ordered bringing up the cameras on the large screen.

Only he and Remus could see the cameras thus far. They both stared in horror at what they saw.

“What is it?!” Patton yelped taking a step to stand next to the yellow and green pair.

“Stay over there you don't want to see this!” Janus ordered. Logan, Roman and Patton could see the utter panic, the utter terror he had in his eyes so of course they ignored him.

What they saw filled them with more terror they had ever felt in their lives. 

Firestar and Virgil were trapped. They watched as Firestar leapt forward, throwing the creatures away from them, ignoring the obvious pain he was in every time teeth, claws or acid hit him. His sole intention on protecting a cowering Virgil.

“Get me in there! Now!” Logan roared. Janus nodded. Logan ran over to a raised platform. His entire body was flooded with rage as Janus set in the coordinate, sending Logan right into the attack. 

“The system will take a moment to be able to work again. For now you must get to them yourselves!” Janus yelled. The last three acted quickly. Thankful for their long legs and incredible stamina. The three ran down towards Firestar and Virgil. Other workers holding stun guns soon joined them. Janus stared at the live feed. His eyes wide with fear.

They should have kept them with them. . .

–

It didn't take long for Logan to materialise in front of the exhausted Firestar. Using his tail to move him away, Logan got onto a crouched position and snarled. He didn't care for the correct procedure as of now. All he cared for was protecting his young. The Flexrins hissed at him, launching themselves at the much larger target. Logan let out another roar, smacking them away using his tail as he stood over the pair. Virgil held Firestar tightly. Tears rolled down his face as his trembling hand drifted over bloodied fur.

Logan opened his mouth wide, showing off his large fangs. The Flexrins stopped. They gathered together, hissing and snarling. Logan could see that they were running low on acid. That didn't stop them.

One of the larger Flexrins ran forward, claws out stretched towards Logans face. A few more joined in when Logan let out a screech of pain. While Xens skin was incredibly tough, it didn't mean their faces were not an easy target. Blue blood dribbled down his face after Logan had managed to tear the creature away from his face.

While he had been distracted by the larger Flexrins attack him from all sides, the smaller ones had gone for the prone Virgil and Firestar.

Virgil screamed in terror. Firestars eyes snapped open. He let out his own battle cry, he forced himself to stand, and ploughed right into the Flexrins charging at them. One got through. Virgil turned in time for one to push him onto his front. He could feel its acid soaked claws digging into his flesh. He let out a cry.

Logan chased away the ones who had attacked him directly, while they ran he turned to Virgil. He saw the Flexrin open its jaws acid bubbling from its throat, ready to spill onto tender flesh.

Later Logan would be surprised at the savagery he displayed but for now, he could not care less. He sunk his teeth deep into the back of the Flexrins head, pulling them away from his young he crushed them in his jaws. Throwing the now dead Flexrin away he gently nudging Virgil into a sitting position. Logan was acting on a base instinct now. All he cared about was getting his youngling to safety. Virgil stared past him.

“Firestar!” he cried. Logan stared at him before he turned, he had forgotten about him. His eyes widened.

Firestar had been swarmed by the Flexrins. He was barely moving under the snapping jaws. Using his powerful limbs Logan threw them away. Just in time for the doors to open near Virgil and for Patton, Roman and Remus to rush in, workers in white suits rushed past to deal with the Flexrins.

Virgil sobbed as Patton cradled him to his chest, curling around him. Roman walked over to Logan while Remus stayed to wrap himself around the crying duo.

“Oh” he whispered. Logan closed his eyes. Turning away, guilt eating away at him.

Firestar was dead. The acid had eaten away at him, open wounds covered his corpse. Even with the slim chance he could be recovered, chances were he would never be able to move again.

“He died trying to protect Virgil” Logan said softly. Roman kneeled down, taking the dead kiricarus in his arms.

“I'll deal with this, take care of them” he nodded over to Remus and Patton. Logan briefly pressed his tail against Romans before he walked over to the three.

He placed a hand on Virgils back. Virgil shuffled away from where he had buried himself in Pattons front turning to Logan he stood up and rushed over, hugging Logan tightly, whimpering. Logan picked him up, ignoring his own wounds to instead look Virgil over.

“You're alright, I swear, lets get you some place safe hmm?” Logan whispered to the little life. He walked past Remus and Patton, who began following behind.

Remus was holding onto Patton tightly, offering his presence to try and heal Pattons emotional wounds.

How, how in just a matter of hours, had everything gone so wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to uh, hide for a bit-


	15. A New Form

Virgil couldn't stop crying. Patton tried his best to comfort him from where the little life was curled up in his lap. Patton ran his hand up and down his back whispering to him gently.

“I know little life I know it hurts, you'll be alright” Patton said softly as Virgil kept crying, soaking his skin with his tears.

He had already shed his lab coat, leaving it on the floor by his pod as he had clambered up with Virgil in his arms. Sitting in his pod he let his youngling cry.

Patton held him tightly against his chest, just speaking softly to him as he eventually wore himself out, falling asleep within the warmth the Xen was giving him. 

The light blue Xen let out a trouble sigh. Firestars death came with many new problems for them all. Patton mourned both the loss of life and the loss of communication they once had.

Someone tapped on his pod, Patton tapped it back, letting the dark screen fall so he could speak to whoever was on the other side. Logan stared back at him.

“Lo?” he asked when Logan just stared at him. He was starting to grow worried. A large grin over took Logans features.

“Roman is amazing my little Xen”

Patton stared at him, full of confusion.

“What do you mean?” he questioned. Logan chuckled.

“With some help from Janus and Remus, Roman was able to place Firestars conciousness into a new form” he explained with a warm smile. Patton gasped. His tail wagging wildily.

“Really!? I thought that tech was still being tested!” Patton said with awe, jumping out of his pod with a still sleeping Virgil in his arms.

“It seemed that someone from the lower levels owed Janus something and gave us a prototype” he said grinning. Patton squealed jumping up and down, waking Virgil in the process.

Virgil let out a few noises of confusion, before sadness once again overtook his features. He buried his face in Pattons chest.

“I wish we could tell him Fire is alright” Patton said with a sad tone, Logan chuckled before he pointed at the now open doors to the now open common room.

Roman stood there with a round, floating white robot with two detachable arms. It had a black screen for a face. It was talking in robotic, yet animated voice to Roman before Logan coughed. Patton gently placed Virgil down, ignoring the cries he let out to be picked up again. He sniffled before he turned to face Roman with watery eyes.

The robots face showed joy.

“Virgil!” it said loudly, zooming past everyone tackling Virgil in a hug wrapping its soft arms around his middle. Virgil fell with an oof onto a near by couch. The robot vibrating wildly in his arms. Virgil stared up at the ceiling, no way, they didn't, he was gone, they couldn't have brought him back! . . . Right?

“Firestar?” he said softly, ghosting his fingertips across the squishing white material that made up the body of the robot.

The robot pulled away slightly. Its black screen showing two green orbs. It nodded wildly.

“Yep! The others fixed me and gave me this body!” he said happily. Virgil stared into his green orbs for a moment. 

He was so sure Firestar was gone, he had seen all the blood after all.

“I- I thought you were dead” he whimpered. The robot- Firestar blinked.

“Well I was for a bit but then Roman, Remus and Janus put me in here! So now I don't ever have to leave you” he informed him. Virgil let out another sob, grabbing hold of his new form and hugging him tightly. Firestar made a strange whirring noise as he hugged him back.

“I promised I'd always keep you safe and I will, my companion”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You. . You didn't think I'd actually kill off sweet little Firestar?
> 
> Short chapter tonight a longer one will be uploaded sometime this week. Seeing as all my pre written chapters have been uploaded now.
> 
> As I know some will question how- Xen are hecking smart. That's it.


	16. An Old Opinion

Many days had passed now since Firestar had died and was revived, and while Virgil was still getting used to have a floating robot following him instead of a fluffy alien cat. That wasn't the only change. Virgil noticed that ever since the attack, the five Xen would always stay with him. Letting him sleep with them in their pods, eat with them and watch as they work.

When Virgil had asked Firestar why all he said was 'We keep you safe!' and while Virgil did appreciate everything they had done for him he still wanted some time to himself. 

This was one of those times, he had managed to hide in a metal crate to play with the floating pyramid and just to think. Relax. He had closed the lid of the crate, the only light coming from his toy. He giggled as it floated around. Poking it, it began to wildly spin before stopping. Virgil repeated this a few more times before he grew bored. Lifting the lid he let out a yawn, poking his head out he looked around with a frown.

“Ugh”

He clambered out of the crate falling onto his butt with a loud oof. Standing up and rubbing his behind with a pout he began to wander about.

The door slammed open. Virgil let out a screech as the tall yellow one, Janus, stared at him.

They stared at each other before Janus seemed to sigh.

He muttered something to himself before moving and picking Virgil up, ignoring the little snaps the human gave him.

Virgil pouted once more as he was held. The two of them left the storage unit and began to make their way back towards his lab. Glancing up Janus seemed distracted so, he wiggled out of his hold, luckily he landed on his feet and he began to run.

Janus yelled out something before he began to follow him. Virgil giggled following the strange markings written on the walls. This was fun he decided, playing chase with one of the safe ones would be good! 

Janus was closer to him now, he was about to reached down to scoop him up when Virgil crashed into someone. 

A pale yellow Xen stared down at him with bared teeth. Virgil stared up at them in fear. Janus rushed to pick him up, the two Xen began to talk quickly to each other, the pale yellow Xen continued to stare at Virgil. He let out a whine.

Janus took a step back, waving his robotic hand. The shorter Xen snarled something to Janus. Making him tense up. Virgil couldn't understand what was being said, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't scared.

“Hold your tongue intern before I remove it for you. You will not speak about any rescue like that” Janus growled, holding onto his human tightly. He could feel Virgil trembling in his arms. He had hoped Virgil would never have to encounter one of the few lives that believed Virgil shouldn't have been saved, that he should be treated like the lower species they thought he was.

Most lives like that had been banned from this floor, however it seemed one managed to slip through the cracks.

They let out a hiss before storming away. Janus glared after them before storming down the hall finally back on track.

While he held his human gently, the rest of him was tense with anger. He had gone over every single file when the human had been brought here! How did one racist get through? No matter, Janus would deal with them later. For now he forced himself to relax so he would not worry Virgil any more. The tiny life was already stiff in his arms. However he relaxed when Janus had.

“There we go little life, no need to fret” Janus cooed making sure they were still mostly alone.

Like he would coo at a life with someone else about. . .

Virgil giggled before he focused on the robotic half of Janus' face. He let out a hmm.

“Curious are we?” he asked as he walked into lab, glancing around he couldn't see any of the others. Strange. Still, nothing to worry about.

He placed him on the floor, letting him toddle about as Janus began to gather a tablet and stylus. He placed it down, tuning to the human they stared at each other.

“Stay” he said, pointing at him. Virgil scowled. Janus raised his brow, the little life grumbled and stalked over to his home. Janus nodded, satisfied. 

Walking out he made sure to close the door behind him.

\--

Virgil watched him go, before he smirked rushing away from the doors to his home, he clambered up the counter, intent on getting his hands on some of the tech.

Firestar would be proud, he thought as he pulled himself up grabbing the tablet and stylus. He stared at it in confusion. Just a bunch of blue squares on a screen. He took the pen, and tapped the screen. He let out a yelp when it let out a beep. He watched in fascination as something akin to an app popped up. He pressed the tip of the stylus to the tablet again, letting out a happy gasp when a dot appeared. He tested it again, pressing the pen down and drawing a line, He squealed. He excitedly began to scribble random doodles down, his legs hanging over the counter, swinging wildly as he shuffled around in excitement.

He spent at least half an hour, filling the screen with little doodles. That was how Roman found him. The red Xen grinned widely, rushing forward to look at his drawings.

Roman spoke excitedly, gently taking the tablet away from him, 

“Hey no!” Virgil pouted, reaching for it, Roman let out a squawk, before he pressed a few buttons, and his drawings were brought up on the larger screen. Virgil gasped, he grabbed the pen again, allowing Roman to help him down as he ran to the wall sized screen. He began drawing anew, laughing when Roman began to draw with him, listing him up so he could cover the wall with his art.

Roman gazed down at him happily, his tail curling with pride. His ear twitched when the doors opened.

“Oh hey Logan look what Virgil and I have been doin- Logan? Logan what happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLM - If you can do anything to help, please do so. However remember to keep safe <3


	17. We Need Each Other

Logan was furious, utterly enraged even. All the highs and lows, all the good and the bad, all the progress they had made with Virgil and now this!?

Logan let out another snarl as he stormed out of the meeting room. His tail lashing as the doors closed behind him. Leaving the bigoted aliens inside sent from the Council and the other biology floors.

Somehow, somehow! They want to bring Virgil to the very court where the Halrins, or the Faceless, were being tried and kept locked up. They wanted him there to speak as a witness. Even though they had everything they already needed from the very files Logan had written! They had already been given a sentence! What use did they have for bringing Virgil there?!

The tall Xen slammed his hand against the door to Virgils lab. His features softened over so slightly when he saw the countless drawings Roman and Virgil had created together, the happiness on the younglings face, how could he take that away? How could he tell them all that the Council demand for the little life to be sent away to face his fears.

Roman looked at him with concern when he didn't answer is first inquiry.

“Pardon?”

Roman stared at him. Before gently ushering Virgil back to his housing. The little life thankfully did as he was asked, seemingly able to read the tenseness of the room.

“I just got out of a meeting with the other highers and a few Council members, they wish for Virgil to accompany the trail” he forced himself to remain calm as he spoke. Roman reacted just as he thought he would.

He let out a roar, his eyes narrowing so far it looked as if he had no pupils. His sharp teeth seemed to shine in the bright artificial lab lights.

“I will not allow them to force him to face the very ones who hurt him!” he snarled storming away, rushing towards a confused Virgil, who let out a squeak when Roman grabbed him and went inside his hideaway, no doubt to curl around him.

Logan watched them go in silence. Both Xen knew though, no matter what they felt about it, Virgil would have to face them.

He turned to face the drawings. Bring up his own tablet he brought up the messages the council had sent over to him after he had stormed out. If Virgil truly had to go, Logan swore they would be there for him.

While with Roman and Virgil, the two had curled up in the nest. Roman making sure Virgil was both comfy and covered, while he knew the little life wasn't tired, this was the best place for him to be protected. Virgil popped his head out of the blankets, looking up at Roman curiously. Roman chuckled before a sad smile crossed his face. If Virgil really had to leave, to face the ones who had already gotten the death sentence, Roman would not allow him to go alone.

He rested his head near Virgils.

“Come stop your crying, it'll be alright” he began to sing softly. Virgil's eyes widened.

“Just take my hand, hold it tight” he sang, moving to hold Virgil closer against him.

“I will protect you from all around you” 

“I will be here don't you cry”

Virgil smiled, burying his face into Romans chest, letting the calming voice wash over him. 

“For one so small, you seem so strong” he sang gently closing his eyes , wrapping his tail around Virgil.

“My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm” he drifted off, his gaze travelling up, Logan stood at the doorway with a soft look for his normally stoic features. Logan took a breath in.

“This bond between us, can't be broken, I will be here don't you cry” Logan added in his own, slightly deeper voice, Virgil looked at him with a wide smile. While both knew Virgil could not understand what was being sung to him. It calmed the three. Logan moved to curl up on Virgils other side. 

“'Cause you'll be in my heart” they sang together.

“Yes you'll be in my heart, from this day on, now and forever more” their voices harmonised, Roman could feel Virgil relaxing in his hold, slowly being lulled to sleep by their voices. Logan smiled.

“You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say, you'll be here in my heart” Virgils eyes drifted closed.

“Always” they sang together, getting quieter as they stared at the now sleeping Virgil.

“I won't let him get hurt again Logan” Roman said not looking at Logan, his gaze solely on the life he had taken in.

“None of us will, Roman” he swore quietly, Roman looked up at him now, his ears low.

“Do the others know?” he asked softly, Logan shook his head.

“No, I have however sent a request for them to join us when they are all free” he said, referring to Remus, Patton and Janus. Roman nodded, once again turning to gaze down at Virgil, love in his eyes.

Logan moved to press his forehead against the back of Virgils head, he let out a breath.

“Is there no way to change their minds?” Roman questioned, Logan muttered out a no.

“When the Council want something, you know they will get it” Logan reminded him honestly. Roman frowned but nodded anyway.

“Will they at least allow us to join him? I-I can't just let him go alone” Roman whimpered. Logan hushed him, leaning over Virgil to press his nose to Romans, letting out a gentle purr. Reassuring him best he could.

“While the Council hold both power and control, I swear, Virgil will no be alone” Logan promised. Roman smiled at him letting out his own short, rumbling purr. They gazed into each others eyes for a moment before looking back at the child.

They would die before they let anyone hurt their youngling again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that, I mixed angst with fluff!
> 
> The song Roman and Logan are singing is 'You'll be in my heart' c:


	18. A New Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter, I've gone back to volunteering so that's been zapping my energy a lot oop.
> 
> I have a question for you lot at the end about a few story ideas I may write up!

The day had come. They only had a week to prepare themselves and the little life for the journey and trial ahead.

Thankfully, the Council had allowed two of the five to accompany Virgil. While they all wished to be there, they would take this as a blessing. They did after all have other jobs and creatures to care for. Patton and Logan had been chosen to go, with the threat from the other three for frequent updates and such. However, the Council had forbade Firestar from coming along, Logan had his theory as to why. Perhaps a conflict of interest?

And that brings us to where we are now, Virgil sitting in Pattons lap as they awaited at the labs ships landing bay. Waiting for a Council sent ship to pick the three up. Virgil kept letting out small whines on the Xens lap.

Patton hushed him, running his hand down his back. They had tried to explain it to him but it only made him panic. So for now they left it at they had to travel somewhere. The trip would take three days anyway, so they had time to explain things with the on board ships translator. 

In the time Virgil had been rescued, the translators progress had gone remarkably well. While the chip was still being sorted, an extension had been added to most of the computers the Council had.

“You're alright little life” Patton cooed wrapping him up in his arms. Nuzzling his tufty hair. Virgil let out a grumble, fixing his hair from where Patton had messed it up. The Xen chuckled, ruffling it by blowing gently. Virgil let out a loud mutter reaching up with one hand and placing it over his lips as the other sorted his hair out.

Patton grinned from behind the tiny hand. So similar to his yet oh so different.

He gently pulled the hand away from his face, gazing at it. He smiled gently when Virgil let out a small huff, shuffling around so he was facing him. Virgil reached up to tug at his own blue strands, Patton laughed loudly, leaning his head down so he could use his own hair to brush against the pale skin.

Virgil giggled at the sensation of blue hair tickling his face. Pushing Patton away he looked up at him before turning to Logan, who was letting out a few of his own chuckles. 

“If only Fire was here, we'd be able to ask what's going on in his head right now” Patton said absent-mindedly, watching Virgil closely. He soon went back to cooing at the little life. Smiling whenever Virgil let out one of his happy yips.

Logan frowned but didn't add anything to Pattons statement.

All too soon the ship appeared into the locked boarding bay. Virgil grew silent once more, staring fearfully up at the ship as it was granted access. Logan stood up first, taking Virgil and letting Patton stand. A beep sounded through the bay, the ship now landing in front of them.

He hesitated to give him back, Patton smiled at him, expression warm yet teasing.

Logan let out an affectionate grumble, rolling his eyes as the pair walked towards the opening gates to the ship. A ramp was slowly brought down from the ship, giving them a way to board safely.

Virgil began to cry softly in his arms, Logan bent his head down, nuzzling against him to try and provide some comfort. He kept whimpering as the three eventually entered the ship, the doors sliding closed behind them. A few ship workers approached them.

Logans eyes narrowed when he saw a small glass cage one of the workers were dragging along behind them. Virgil let out a small sob when he turned and saw the cage. Burying his face in Logans labcoat.

Patton let out a small hiss, standing in front of Logan. The workers stared at him in confusion.

“The human must be contained” one worker said, a caritus, a small, green, no eyed alien with dark green spikes going down it's lizard like form. These aliens were typically bipedal.

“There will be no need for that, please take us to our quarters” Logan stated firmly. Using his height to intimidate the much smaller aliens. The very same green alien who had spoken nodded, waving the others and the cage away. They began to lead the three out of the loading room through a door and down past many different rooms. Logan let out a quiet purr, rubbing Virgils back gently.

“I offer my apologies, when I saw you did not have a carrier for the human I acted without thought” they said. Pressing a scaled hand to a pad on the wall, opening it.

Gesturing for the the Xen to walk in they did so.

“This will be where you will stay while we travel, if you need anything send a message” they said walking away.

Patton closed the door before looking around.

The room was pretty big, a circular main room with couches and a table, with a few other rooms splintering off. A simple bathroom and a few bedrooms. 

“Hopefully they have a pod big enough” Logan grumbled with a small sigh. Patton giggled. Logan chuckled, letting the squirming human down to explore the area.

“Go find a pod I'll watch Virgil” Patton promised, walking towards Virgil who was staring at a large picture.

It was a landscape art, depicting a long lost world where plants grew to gigantic sizes.

“Pretty isn't it?” Patton said kneeling down next to the fascinated little life. Virgil stared at him before giving him one of his happy smiles, seemingly much calmer now it was just the two of them.

Patton purred looking back at the taller than them picture, even Logan would struggle to reach the top Patton thought to himself, staring at one of the glowing mushrooms in the picture.

Logan soon joined them, muttering to himself before he too turned silent to gaze at the magnificent picture.

Virgil walked over to stand between Logan and Patton, keeping a hand on each labcoat, both Xen reached down to let him hold their hands instead.

Logan smiled softly at them both before a gentle knock sounded on the door. Easing his hand away from Virgils, Logan walked over to the door, opening it.

Patton picked Virgil up, when he noticed Logans tail tip begin to twitch, a sign of his annoyance. 

“Lets go find our own pod huh?” Patton said sweetly, already walking to the last room Logan had walked out of, peeking his head in he turned the lights on, smiling.

It was a large pod, even for Logan, one that would easily house all three of them during the night. Pattons tail wiggled slightly as he walked over to the pod, placing Virgil down in the soft covers.

Walking over to a shelf unit, he let out a happy gasp, pulling out a soft toy he turned back to Virgil, who was trying to climb out of the pod using one of the blankets as a makeshift rope. Using his tail to help him down Patton handed the little life the kiricarus teddy.

“Look! Just like Fire right?” he purred sitting on the floor in front of the still standing human.

Virgil stared at the toy in his hands, poking it and generally examining the soft orange fur.

He nodded to himself hugging the toy that reminded him of his friend he turned to sit in Pattons lap.

This was good, he thought as Logan came in wheeling a cart full of cases into the room. All of their things they had needed to pack for the journey. Granted a good few bits were treats and toys Patton had stowed away without Logans knowledge, what he didn't know was Logan had also done the very same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So story ideas for you lot to choose!
> 
> \- A LAMP story which features single father Virgil dealing with his three friends.
> 
> \- A mostly platonic DLAMP + Remus age regression story (With a few twists of course)
> 
> \- A LAMP/Demus story staring the Darksides laying eggs which hatch into nightmares!
> 
> I'm interested to see what you choose. . .


	19. Comforts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the late chapter a lot of stuff went wrong in my life very rapidly (It's mostly sorted don't worry) hope you enjoy the chapter none the less!
> 
> I also wanted to say thank you for all the kind words you have left on this fic, I'm glad you're enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.

*Edit* chapter is hopefully fixed!

Virgil let out a small yawn, cuddling back into the warmth on either side of him. After opening one eye, he had seen he had been placed between the two napping Xen, the two aliens curled around him. He smiled to himself closing his eyes again drifting back to sleep, happily soaking in the warmth and affection. This was nice, this was big happy. He wiggled about in his sleep, Logans tail moved to bring him closer to himself.

Virgil awoke again, not too soon after, to light blue standing up, leaving the cozy to look around the dimly lit room.

He let out a small whine, sitting up in Logans parental hold to look at Patton. The Xen looked over, letting out a few chirps he walked back over, brushing Virgils hair back in a reassuring manner. Patton spoke a few more soft words to him before he backed away still smiling softly.

Virgil pouted when light blue left him, opening the door, the room was bathed in a bright light before he left the room. The door sliding shut quietly behind him. The room once again being coated in a comforting darkness. 

Looking to his left he stared down at the sleeping face of Logan. The Xen looked troubled, even in sleep. Deciding to act, Virgil shuffled so he was curled up in his arms, Virgils head resting just below his chin. Logans hold tightened as he let out a sleepy purr.

While Virgil wasn't overly sleepy anymore, he was glad to be held in one of the safe ones arms. He was still terrified of what was to come after all. They had tried to explain what was happening, both to him and Fire but alas neither really understood. Virgil could feel his anxiety spike each time he thought about the words that he had understood.

'Go back, go back so they never hurt anyone again!' Firestar had told him.

Not that he heard anything else after that. Having suffering a horrendous panic attack.

He scowled to himself, fighting back tears as he buried his face in Logans bare chest. The Xen stirred slightly, running one hand down his back as he let out a rumble.

He began speaking to him in a calm, comforting tone, running his fingers down the different pressure points in Virgils back until his body relaxed. Logans hand stayed in place holding him to his chest in a calm, gentle manor. 

Virgil shifted to look up at him. He let out a whimper.

He was still scared. He didn't want to see the bad ones, the not safe ones. They would take him away! Hurt him! Maybe hurt the safe ones!

His breathing began to pick up rapidly. It felt like his chest was tightening, it hurt he couldn't breath! He let out a cry gripping onto Logan. In return Logan let out a rumble, cradling his head to his chest as he began to gently speak to Virgil. He didn't know what was being said, but it felt. Warm, comforting.

The panic however still clawed its way back to the forefront of his mind. He couldn't stop shaking. The bad ones would take him away hurt HURT HURT-

He jumped slightly when he heard the door open, however he kept himself buried in Logans warmth, still trembling. Turning slightly to see Patton walking in, the two aliens spoke to each other for a moment before Patton wandered over to one of the strange shelves, pulling out a smallish soft toy, handing it to Virgil to hold tightly as he settled himself behind him. Running his tail up and down his leg in order to comfort him but not to overwhelm.

Patton leaned down to nuzzle against the back of his head, a light purr rolled through his chest. Joining with Logans deeper one.

Virgil held the toy tightly to his own chest, letting himself relax in the comfort of the safe ones. His eyes began to drift closed, lulled into a light rest. He was still awake, but not at the same time.

They wouldn't let the bad ones hurt him. Right? Right!?

No, they wouldn't. He thought when Patton curled around him, joining Logan in surrounding him in the protective warmth.

He smiled.

Logan stared down at him. Worry in his large eyes.

“He's getting worse” Patton muttered to the other Xen as the little life between them rested. Logans tail twitched.

“What else did you expect?” Logan said slightly bitter, before adding a few comforting words when he saw the hurt look on Pattons face. Patton held a hand up to stop the quiet ramblings from the logical Xenariniqs.

“I know you meant what you said Logan” he said not unkindly. Logan looked away guiltily. His ears lowered.

“However, as soon as we can. I'm walking out of this room and going to the nearest control panel and we are talking to him” Patton said, his voice growing more steady and protective with each word spoken.

Logan didn't speak up. He only nodded as he moved to rest his head back down near his little lifes.

“I wish we could just turn back” Logan admitted. Patton readily agreed with him.

“It was cruel of them to ask for him to go but I guess they made some good points” he trailed off, moving away from Virgil so he could do what he needed to do.

Walking over to the door he looked behind him.

“Protect him?” he said quietly. Logan stared back at him, eyes hard.

“With my life”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! The news on the other stories you voted for.
> 
> I will be posting the third story first (As I've had that ready for a while) so A New World will be updated along with that one. The other two stories will be written and uploaded at a later date.


	20. Old Faces

For the next few days all was calm. Virgil, Patton and Logan tended to stay inside the rooms they had been given. Content to stay with each other. Granted Logan or Patton would have to leave for a few hours to work and talk. Not that Virgil really cared, they made sure to always have one of them in the room with him.

This time, this time he was all alone in the apartment like room. Logan and Patton had kept him there alone, not wanting to risk anything by bringing him to a meeting that the Xen had been ordered to be present for. He felt even younger now being all alone like this.

Virgil let out a grumble from where he sat on a fluffy circle on the otherwise hard floor. He had different toys and art thingys around him but he was still bored.

He let out a pitiful whine laying on his back as he stared up at the pretty ceiling. He was bored, he was lonely and he wanted the other safe ones. He wanted them all. Sitting back up he curled in on himself crying softly. He wanted Reds happy, Yellows comfort, Greens energy.

He let out another sniffle, looking around he let out a louder cry when he couldn't see any blue. Standing up on shaky legs he rushed over to the door and began pounding his hands against it crying loudly. He was scared he wanted the safe back.

He could hear noises on the other side so he let out a few more whimpers. Thinking it was one of the blues. They would keep him safe, they would chase the bad away.

When the door slid open. He stared up in horror. Terror gripped at his young heart.

A faceless stared back at him. It was so much taller then him. A tall being with dark grey skin. Six arms and an insect like lower body with its own six legs. 

He let out a scream of terror turning and running away. Six arms wrapped around his torso. Virgil let out another terrified scream as he was lifted into the air struggling wildly against the hold. Virgils back was pressed to the chest of the bad one as they closed the door with one hand, walking quickly into the room and sitting down keeping Virgil in its arms. He kept up the struggle, crying out in vain, he didn't want the hurt back!

Virgil continued to cry, scream and struggle. The young life had even tried to bite and scratch his way out. Not that is did anything to the thick grey skin of the bad one.

They let out a few growls and snarls leaning down and keeping him wrapped up in a cocoon. His energy was soon sapped away his body falling caving in. The alien growled again at him. Dragging its clawed hands down his sides.

His vision slowly grew darker and darker it was as if his very spirit left his body as he slumped back.

\--

Logan and Patton spoke to each other about the results of the meeting as they walked down the halls back towards their shared space.

“I hope the AI isn't too you know, unfeeling when we take Virgil to speak with them” Patton admitted to his companion. Logan let out a grunt as they turned down the hallway which their room was located. Logan agreed with a nod, however he knew that the experience would be nothing like speaking with Firestar. The once kiricarus had been trained, was once alive it felt things. An AI would never be the same. You couldn't just, create feelings or empathy. 

Patton stopped at the door lifting his hand to open the door he froze. Logan gave him a questioning hum. Patton watched as the door slid open, no need to input the code to unlock the door.

Both Xen shared a nervous glance as they stepped into the room the door closing behind them automatically.

Logan let out a low snarl while Patton rushed forward. Using his tail to push the offender away from his youngling, cradling the unconscious boy in his arms.

Another being had come into the room, ignoring orders that only Logan and Patton were to interact with the human.

Even worse? It was a species that was responsible for all of Virgils pain and suffering. 

“Who gave you the authority to enter this room?!” Logan snarled stalking forward his eyes narrowed as Patton hurried away with the little life back into the podroom.

The alien, called not a Faceless but a Damariocx, stared at Logan with a nervous yet relaxed posture.

“Relax gurl, the little one was crying so I came in to try and calm him down” the alien said with a shrug. Logan growled.

“Are you not aware of the fact Damariocx are BANNED from this floor for the very reason that they are the ones who hurt the very life you are transporting to a trail?” Logan said with a deep growl in his voice. He could barely contain the rage he felt at this moment. However he knew Virgil was unharmed, else Patton would already be in here with the ferocity of a wounded mother.

They sighed shaking their head.

“Overlook on my part I guess but the poor babes was crying! What was I supposed to do?! Leaving him to sob while waiting for you” they muttered. Logan let out a deep sigh, bring a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Just leave us be, you can be sure we'll be having a meeting about this soon” Logan ordered, the alien nodded before scuttling away.

Logan turned to the podroom doors.

He sighed once more.

Why was it with each figurative step they took, they would subsequently take three back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder who this new alien is?


	21. Happy Hearts

Patton cooed at Virgil, lifting him up in his arm trying to keep him relaxed, he had woken a few seconds after Patton had closed the door to the podroom. The little life was still crying wetly. Patton kept him hugged to his chest as he began to sing quietly to him, ear twitching and voice trailing off as the door closed and Logans sigh was heard.

“Wanna go see Logan huh?” Patton said softly when Virgil turned back to the door with a nervous whine.

Patton smiled opening the door, peeking his head out to make sure the other form was gone before walking out. He handed Virgil up to Logan, letting the taller Xen mutter to him.

“What happened?” Patton asked looking around the room. Logan stopped speaking to Virgil turning his attention to Patton. 

“Seems that the Damariocx heard Virgil here crying and decided to try and calm the situation”

Patton let out a small whimper, Logan was already passing Virgil to him before he asked, knowing he would need him. Patton hugged a now much calmer Virgil burying his face in the small tuft of hair.

“I am going to organise a meeting with them and a few others to talk about this, so called misunderstanding” Logan said with a sneer. Patton could tell Logan was hardly pleased with what had happened. Not that Patton didn't feel the same way. Granted it was a given that Logan would be far more; forward with his accusations then Patton.

Logan took a step away while Patton turned towards the food prep area, both were stopped when Virgil began struggling and letting out a loud cry.

“Hey hey hey it's okay!” Patton soothed keeping Virgil in his arms, Logan watched with a frown before taking another step away.

Virgil screamed moving so wildly that Patton had no choice but to put him down in fear that he would end up dropping him. Virgil sprinted to Logan, pulling on his hand still crying.

“Do you not want me to go? Little life” he clicked softly, kneeling down and keeping Virgils hand in his own, Virgil sniffled, wiping the back of his hand against his eyes and nose. Logan brought him into a gentle embrace hushing him when he kept weeping quietly.

“I think he wants to make sure you're safe” Patton said with a sympathetic smile. With what had happened earlier, it was possible Virgil believed the Damariocx that had come into the room, was going to hurt them. Logan nodded agreeing with him.

“I know Roman has been working on new clothes for him, perhaps we can see if anyone around here has any comfort clothing to give him” he began on one of his monologues.

“Both he and I have done some research in our spare time, we have found that humans will use baggy clothing and blankets as a way to comfort themselves and others. Some of these things include what humans call 'hoodies' and weighted blankets” Logan said. Patton listened intrigued before he smirked.

“Spare time huh?” he said with a giggle. Logans face went dark blue before he looked away with a mumble. Patton laughed before going back to the topic at hand.

“After some food, we can talk to the AI with Virgil and see if any other crew members have anything to borrow”

Logan readily nodded, all too eager to get away from the previous conversation. Patton watched with a smirk as Logan stood up still holding a confused looking Virgil by the hand. Leading him to the food prep area.

Patton followed behind as the pair began to get some food ready for the three of them. Letting Virgil sit on the counter as they got everything together.

Virgil seemed to be filled with wonder as he looked at all the new food types. Patton smiled handing him a slice of something from his own planet. A plant based starchy subsistence. Typically paired with either sweet or savoury nutrients. 

The little life took the piece of offered food and took a bite. He tilted his head as he chewed and swallowed. He stared down at his hand before taking another bite with a happy hum.

Logan saw this and, with his own grin, grabbed some of his favourite sweet spread, taking a smaller slice of starch spreading the sweet fruit spread on the starch. Passing it to Virgil who had now finished the plain piece. 

Virgil took the offered food and after giving it a sniff. He licked at the spread. His eyes lit up and he let out a few excitable noises his entire body wiggling on the counter as he scarfed it down at a speed that would rival Logans.

Patton laughed loudly.

“Seems like he likes it nearly as much as you!” Patton teased his tail curling. Logan rolled his eyes fondly. 

“Perhaps”

While Logan took all the prepared food, Patton helped Virgil down before helping a struggling Logan with the trays. Moving over to the table which food was placed upon, to keep it clean and fresh.

The two Xen placed the food down before sitting down themselves, Virgil climbing onto Logans lap as food was passed around and eaten.

Patton and Logan talked leisurely while Virgil focused on inhaling as much food as humanly possible into his body. 

'This food is so good!' Virgil thought, practically moaning as he tried every single bit of offered food. Some of it even reminded him of some stuff from home!

Whatever he was given first was like a much salter bread while the spread was like a really tasty really sweet jam.

He ignored Logan and Pattons clicks and whistles, while he couldn't understand it anyway he was far too focused on dipping a piece of faux bread into a green, guacamole like substance. Mimicking what Logan had done just a few moments ago. 

His face scrunched up at the taste. He heard Patton and Logan laugh as they take away the uneaten bread thing and handing him a small bowl of water.

He gulped down the cool liquid sticking his tongue out when Patton popped the uneaten yucky into his mouth.

He looked closer at the green food, letting out a loud 'eck!' when he saw what it was.

It looked like mashed up bugs?!

“Ew ew ew!” he chanted pointing at it then shaking his head. Logan chuckled. Saying something to him as he moved the bowl away from him.

After taking the dish away from him he gave him a clear orange ball. He stared at suspiciously looking up at Logan, Logan mimed taking a bite. He did so. He let out a happy hum.

This was better then that yucky green.

The orange ball was like eating a ball of jelly, the outer side having an almost crunchy skin while he slurped up the middle loudly.

After he was full. He climbed off of Logan and onto the floor. The incident from earlier nearly completely gone with the presence of good food and the safe ones.

Stretching his arms out with a loud grumble he turned back to Logan and Patton. Who had began clearing away the uneaten food and dirty cutlery.

Not really keen on helping out doing the boring. Virgil made his way back over to the bedroom watching with wide eyes as the doors opened for him. He grinned walking inside.

Looking around the mostly dark room he walked over to the egg like bed, grabbing the blanket and pulling it off of the bed with a grunt. Nearly falling onto his butt when the blanket was finally pulled away.

Wrapping it around himself he practically waddled out back into the wide room. Only his face showing through the soft. He giggled to get the safe ones attention.

Patton looked over from where they were putting the trays into a big oven looking thing. The safe one smiled, poking Logan who turned to see what was going on.

The light blue safe one let out one of his happy chirps, rushing over and picking the bouncing Virgil up in his arms.

He kept chattering to him before turning to Logan and showing him off. Virgil kept giggling happily.

This was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't this fluff nice? :)


	22. A New Program

Virgil was quickly growing bored. After everything had been put away Patton had put him on a chair and left! Granted only to the other room but still.

He pouted crossing his arms from inside the blanket.

Logan let out a low chirp walking over to him he knelt down on the floor to look directly at Virgil.

He spoke softly to him in soft and calming notes. Virgil stared at him before turning around when he heard the door slide open. Revealing Patton holding one of the soft toy that looked like Firestars old form.

He grinned, reaching out from his cosy to take the offered soft toy when Patton walked over.

The two Xen spoke to each other for a few moments before looking back down at him.

He let out a little hum as Patton reached over to pick him up, blanket, toy and all. He smiled happily as the three of them left the room. He tensed slightly as he looked around with wide eyes.

Why were they leaving the safe area? 

Logan was walking slightly ahead of them, gaze turned down as he stared down at his tablet as he muttered to himself. Pattons hand felt steady and warm on his back.

His hold tightened on his toy and blanket. Gaze turned up he let out a whimper towards Patton. The light blue safe one looked down at him, giving him a soft smile.

He buried his face in Pattons neck.

Virgil was scared, why was Patton and Logan taking him out of the room? What was going on. What if they were taking him to that not safe one! The one that held him!

Beginning to struggle, he pushed at Pattons chest with a loud whine shaking his head wildly.

Logan turned his head, rushing back with a worried huff. The two shared a look as Logans hand joined Pattons, resting on his back.

The tallest Xen leaned forward, breathing gently into his hair before nuzzling him letting out deep rumbles.

Virgil sniffled freeing one arm from his blanket to wipe at his damp face, looking up with shiny eyes.

Logan huffed into his hair again before leaning back up, keeping his hand on his back as they three began moving again.

Virgil buried his face in Pattons coat, his hands moving up to cover his ears. Dropping the toy and some of the blanket. The soft material now only being held to him by the way Patton was holding him.

Using his tail, Patton grabbed the toy while Logan tucked him back up speaking softly.

Virgil whined when Logans hand left him as the tall Xen opened a door, letting the three inside before closing the door. Looking around quickly Virgil let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It was only them. Logan walked towards the far wall, leaving Virgil in Pattons safe hold. 

Now that he knew they were alone, Virgil looked around again with a keener eye.

The room was relatively big, with tall computer screen like things on each rounded, white table. It looked like an office maybe? But with a big screen wall at the front with a bunch of buttons. The room was filled with those desk things, with the big screen having a few egg chairs with a desk next to one.

Patton chirped to him as they weaved between each desk before looking up at the big blue squared screen.

Soon the three of them were seated in the egg chair thingys while Logan tapped away at the nearest control pad.

It let out a buzz, making him jump. Patton chuckled, running his hand down from his head to his back.

Patton smiled as he pet his youngling. The little life had been scared at first, understandably but now he seemed much more relaxed as he stared around in wonder at the different equipment in this work room.

This type of room was typically used for documenting data and keeping it safe, with different tables able to be used by any worker or guest at a time.

Thankfully, Logan had requested this room be empty for when they would bring Virgil in. Trying to limit his stress.

“Such a good youngling” Patton purred nuzzling his nose into the humans hair. A common sign of deep affection in Xenariniqs.

Logan smiled over at him. A rare twinkle in his eye.

“Alright, everything should be ready now” he informed letting the AI buzz to life. Patton giggled as a youngling like character face showed up on the screen. Virgil seemed fascinated.

“Good day, how may I be of assistance?” it spoke in a calm yet still robotic voice.

“We wish to communicate with our human, if you could please translate Xenarish to English” Logan ordered. The program easily agreed, quickly loading up the needed apps.

“How would you like to proceed?” 

“In Earth, English, we ask you to ask the human, Virgil how he is feeling and if he needs anything that we can provide firstly”

The AI let out a buzz, switching languages before repeating what Logan had said back at Virgil.

Virgil tilted his head as he listened, before a huge smile overcame his features.

Patton cooed happily. Loving the sight of his youngling radiating with joy and wonder. 

It seemed that no matter what he was shown, he would always hold a childlike fascination with new alien tech. A stab of pain went through his heart at the cruel reminder of his old treatment. 

The very reason why the three were on this ship instead of back home, comfy, warm and safe in a pod surrounded by family. 

The AI began to speak Xenarish once again. Dragging Patton away from those thoughts.

It repeated what Virgil said clearly, in both his tone and his way of using words.

“Why are we here? Others not here, want to go back to safe ones, not safe here, bad ones are here”

Patton let out a wounded sound, hugging Virgil to himself tightly as Logan requested the relevant information to be repeated back to Virgil in a way he would understand.

Virgils face dropped as the AI spoke to him. Explaining in Logans words how they needed to go, to make sure the bad ones would never hurt him or anyone else again.

He whined in his language, looking up at Patton desperately.

The AI dutifully informed the Xen of what he said. Putting no feeling into such powerful, hurtful words.

“No! Not safe! Hurt you then me! Go back!”

Both Virgil and Patton had begun to cry now as Patton held the human close. Virgil turned in Pattons hold to try and bury himself away in both the blanket and Pattons coat.

Logan kneeled down behind Virgil, pushing his forehead to his back to comfort him.

“We will never, let that happen” Logan swore, aware that the AI had repeated his promise. Virgil sniffled, turning his head, while still resting against Pattons chest.

Logan gave him a small smile once he leaned back.

Virgil opened his mouth before closing it without a word, he pushed at Patton turning around so he could wrap his arms around Logans neck.

Patton smiled at the surprise on Logans face. Gently, Logan brought his youngling from Pattons lap to his on the floor, letting out soothing hums.

They didn't need an AI to tell them that Virgil trusted them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually wrote fluff for a change! :D
> 
> May have something to do with the fact I came out as trans to my mum and she's totally accepting. If anyone reading this has been rejected for being trans. I'm adopting you.


	23. Apologise

Patton wasn't sure how long the three use the new technology to communicate with their little life, but it was clearly long enough to tire the little youngling out. Virgil was lying across Pattons lap, passed out and snoring loudly.

Patton let out a quiet laugh as once Logan had shut the computer down, he walked over and captured a few pictures of Patton and Virgil snuggling to send to the others.

It didn't take long for Janus, Remus and Roman to send a flurry of messages back, cooing over Virgil and Patton alike.

Keeping Virgil close, Patton leaned back his head resting on the arm of the chair as he closed his eyes. Virgils head resting on his chest.

The light blue Xen began to purr, his tail swinging side to side slowly in content. Logan chuckled intending to join them when a buzz sounded from the door.

The two Xen shared a look of confusion before Logan walked over to the door. Patton kept Virgil in his arms, using his body to shield him from the door. It was definitely not the right way to do this, but Patton could feel a low growl just begging to be released. 

Logan opened the door after giving Patton a comforting look, the growl dying down.

The very same Damariocx was on the other side. They seem surprised before standing up straighter when an angry sounding cough came from behind them. 

Looking to the side Logan was surprised to see a small, fluffy pink alien glaring at the back of the Damariocx's head with furious deep brown eyes. It made sense really. This small, half Virgils meagre size even, alien species were terribly protective little beings. It seemed this little Halifin took it upon itself to rectify a situation.

The Halifins ear fins twitched rapidly.

The Damariocx let out a drawn out sigh.

“I came to apologise to the three of you, it was irresponsible of me to be on the floor without permission” they said with as much sincerity they could muster. Before Logan could retort, the little pink Halifin jumped up and down on small finned legs. It's long winding tail curling up, the fin at the end wiggling.

“See? That wasn't difficult at all Remy, it is important to first acknowledge a mistake and then do your best to fix it” the little alien said with pride. The Damariocx, or Remy. Shook his head with a fond huff.

For being a prominently blind species, only a few born with eyes, they had a superior sense of hearing. The species is also well known for being able to pick up heat signatures using hidden pores on their chins and cheeks. Logan had once looked at a simulation of how Damariocx 'saw' the world per say.

“Do you how do! I'm Emile Picani, I really hope Remy here didn't upset your human too badly the other day, his heart is in the right place” the Halifin said, holding a paw up for Logan to shake. No fear in his two large eyes.

Almost in a comical fashion, Logan leaned down to let Emile shake one of his fingers. Coughing lightly Logan stood back up his hand reaching back to rub at the back of his neck. He began adjusting his labcoat needlessly. 

“Yes well, I appreciate the sentiment, however our human is currently sleeping and we do not wish to wake him up” Logan told the two very different creatures.

Remy seemed both worried yet indifferent, without a word he spun on his legs and scuttled off. Leaving Logan and Emile in the hallway.

Emile sighed shaking his head.

“He really is sorry he just finds it hard to express himself seeing as most beings look at eyes or the mouth for communication”

Logan hummed out an 'ah' but offered nothing else to the conversation.

Bidding them all a good-day, Emile dropped to four legs and ran at surprising speeds down the hall which Remy had disappeared down.

Logan stood in the entryway with wide eyes before blinking and shaking his head. Turning to Patton who had watched the whole scene play out.

Stepping back and closing the door Logan sighed.

“I do not understand what just happened” Logan groaned. True, he understood the apology, but what about everything else? Of course the Damariocx's heart was in the right place, otherwise he would be in the medical wing.

Patton hummed looking back down at a sleeping Virgil. Logan walked over, sitting down in the large seating pod near Pattons feet.

Virgil sneezed in his sleep, grumbling as he snuggled deeper into Pattons chest, making the light blue Xen coo happily.

The room was filled with purrs soon enough. Logan smiled leaning back and simply relaxing. His eyes sliding shut as he listened to the gentle snores and delicate purring.

“Hey Logan?” Patton questioned almost hesitantly, Logan opened one, glancing at him and raising a brow.

“Yes Patton?” he prompted when he didn't speak up. Patton muttered something causing Logans ears to twitch to try and pick up the quiet sound.

“Pardon?” Logan said with a frown, both eyes open as he sat back up. The smaller blue Xen looked at him with determined eyes.

“How can we make it so the Council sees Virgil as our legal youngling?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remy and Emile came to say hi ;D


	24. Harsh Realities

Patton stared unblinking at the taller Xen. Who when Patton had voiced his question had in turn bit his lip and turned away.

Patton frowned when Logan did not respond. He held Virgil almost impossibly closer to him as he sat up, his tail moving to also wrap around the sleeping human.

The small Xen was about to speak out again when Logan let out a sigh. Leaning forward to place his hands on his knees, holding his head low.

“Patton you must understand, humans are not seen as on the same, level figuratively speaking. To the council while humans are adept on their own world. Out here, out here they are merely animals. To request the legal forms to adopt him” Logans voice trailed off.

“Lo?”

Pattons brows furrowed in confusion.

“Lo, please” Patton begged quietly.

Logan gave him a meaningful look, almost begging him to understand without the need to say. When Pattons confusion only grew stronger Logans ears lowered.

“We're scientists Patton. Adopting Virgil would be seen as us trying to take advantage of a creature unable to consent. Due to his brain damage” Logan moved one hand to place on Pattons shoulder. Patton bless his heart still looked beyond confused.

“But, both adoption and marriage between species has long been legalised, as have multiple mates” Patton said pointedly, referring to their own 'clan of mates'. It was fairly common to have multiple mates for Xenariniqs. While the five scientists were all mates, Roman and Remus had a Sibling Pact.

“Virgil has been used and abused Patton, with the extent of his brain damage, he would not be able to consent to us adopting him, the Council may accuse us of trying to 'steal' the only human in the Councils care. Furthermore anything they wanted to do to him would have to go through us first limiting the power they have over him” Logan explained as simply as he could. Not that he believed any of his workers, mates or youngling were foolish.

While the Council stood for equality and order, there were still the, figuratively grey areas. 

Patton looked heartbroken. His ears were pressed down and his eyes had grown wide with tears. His tight yet gentle hold on Virgil trembling.

Logan gripped at his hand, shuffling closer so he could pull Patton closer to him. Making sure not to crush either of the smaller two. Logan was pleased that Virgil was still happily napping in Pattons lap.

“I know it isn't fair my little Xen, while we may not be legally his parents, I know we all care for him as much as any parent does” Logan said soothingly. Bringing him into his own embrace. The three sat there in each others comfort for a while.

“C-could we still try?” Patton whispered from where his head was rested on Logans chest. 

Logan ran his fingers through Pattons light blue hair. Breathing in his delicate scent. 

“I fear if we were to try, they would remove us as his primary scientist carers” Logan admitted. 

Patton nodded his head low.

“I just, I want to make him happy” Patton breathed. Logan sighed nuzzling the top of his head trying to comfort him.

“He is happy, my little Xen, while we may not be able to provide everything he may want, I know you will do everything in your power to make sure he enjoys his stay with us”

Patton looked up, giving Logan a soft smile before his lips trembled.

“What will happen when we have to leave the centre ship for our breaks?! I don't want to leave him there!” Patton fretted, unfortunately in his panic, he ended up waking up Virgil. Who grumbled at being awoken.

Virgil yawned looking up at Patton with a coo. Pattons sniffled leaning down to rest his nose on his humans forehead. Virgil seemed happy with this as he let out a giggle when Pattons hair tickled at his face. Patton gave him a wet smile. 

While the littlest Xen began to play with a still sleepy Virgil, Logan looked at his tablet, checking the time. Only to get distracted when a message popped up.

He read through it quickly.

Logan cringed looking over at Patton, who was now staring at him with a raised brow. Somehow Patton always knew when a message was about Virgil.

“We're only a few hours away from the courts” Logan said calmly. Patton nodded as he absent-mindedly pet at Virgils back. Who had curled back up into a ball to sleep some more.

“Yes” Patton said slowly “And?”

Logan let out a light cough.

“I have been informed that before we get there, Virgil is going to require vaccinations” 

The two Xen stared at each other with wide eyes before looking down at the dozing human.

This would not end well. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh~
> 
> Hope you guys liked this chapter! Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon for you. Also, while writing I noticed I was editing a chapter I had already posted so half an hour was wasted :D
> 
> Have some Xen Janus in these trying times https://cheerfulnightmare.tumblr.com/post/625157030020268032/so-i-doodled-janus-from-my-alien-au-a-new-world
> 
> *Not related to the story
> 
> So I may not be trans and perhaps gender-fluid according to a friend-??
> 
> Body why can't you decide what you want to be ; - ;


	25. Old Terrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter for the delay in uploading this!

Logan was correct in his thesis. It did not end well as one would say. 

Granted the three had spent the last hour in the room before leaving said AI room and headed down to the medical wing. Patton had kept everyone calm and collected when the Halifin he had met earlier, Emile, had walked in. Informing them of what was to come. 

To say Virgil had not reacted kindly to the sight of the needles was a grave understatement. . .

Virgil skipped from where he was being held. A hand in each of the safe ones as they lifted him up and down with each step. Making him laugh wildly. This was a fun game. With how tall the pair were it felt like he was walking on air!

Soon enough the three reached an open doorway. Stepping inside Virgil frowned looking around. It looked like the medicine room he woke up in after the safe ones helped him get his thoughts back.

Virgil looked up at the two confused. Why were they here, no one seemed like they needed to be taken care of. . .Unless one of them was hurt?!

The little human pulled away and began searching for something to help whichever of his safe ones needed it. 

While he was distracted, searching for a plaster or something, a new being walked through the door.

Virgil turned when Patton chirped at him and gasped loudly, bouncing on his feet with a wide grin.

Whoever this new alien was. They looked like a shiny Vaporeon! But fluffy and standing on his back legs!

He let out a giggle as he walked over, still bouncing lightly.

All three of them seemed both amused yet perplexed with what was going on.

Virgil looked up at Logan. 

“Touch? Safe? He looks like Pokemon!” he asked pointing at the Vaporeon lookalike. His voice cheery towards the end. Logan tilted his head, but none the less placed a hand on his small shoulder and gently nudged him forward. The Vaporeon alien smiled at him, waving one of its hands. Virgil squealed when he saw toe beans!

The Vaporeon alien looked at him, beaming. It began speaking to him in its light yet warm language. Virgil was hardly paying any attention, he was mesmerised by his looks. Now he was wondering if any other aliens would like like Pokemon. . .

Emile to his credit, didn't seem to take any offensive to Virgils unrelenting stare. He turned to face Patton his tail flicking.

Many other Halifins would have taken Virgils stare as a challenge. Acting only with aggression.

“Well he does seem fascinated” Emile chuckled moving his tail so the human could pet at the soft fur. Virgil let out a happy squeal at this. Gently running his hand down the fins, than down the fur and back up.

Virgil was sat down at Logans feet while Emile entertained him with his tail and other limbs. With each one presented Virgil became more and more wide eyed and excited.

“So how are we going to do this?” Patton questioned, while he was pleased to see Virgil was happy and calm, he still felt some. Resentment for the fact Virgil would no doubt become upset with what would happen next. It's not like they could avoid it either. It was for his health after all. Who knows what he could catch while at The Trials.

“Well, he is only going to need one traditional shot, for the common protections. DT-5 however it will be painful and have to be applied slowly, as the formula is more like a gel then blood” Emile explained. DT-5 held countless antibodies for any species who needed to travel or work with other creatures from other planes. Patton remembered getting his own DT-5 shot.

It was not a fun experience, but he greatly preferred getting a shot then one of the viruses DT-5 protects against.

Patton and his mates had only seen the consequences of not getting the DT-5 once on their ship, a crewmate had lied about their medical forms a few years back, so when they had been exposed to a virus. It had not been pretty. The light blue Xen shuddered as he thought about what different viruses would do to a tiny, unprotected human.

“I'll bring in some gas that will put him to sleep long enough for us to sort him out” the Halifin added. The two Xen spoke of their thanks.

“If you want to put Virgil on a bench I will go get what I need” Emile said gently pulling away from Virgils wandering hands.

Virgil pouted when Emile walked into a side room. Patton let out a fond huff picking Virgil up and nuzzling him with a purr. His ears wiggling Patton walked over to an examination table that, on one side had various heights of stairs. To assist smaller species to see their patients. 

Their little life looked around confused, shuffling around on his bum before he eventually ended up swinging his legs around so he could face Patton. His legs going back and forth as he hummed to himself.

“I know this is going to be scary, and I know it'll hurt little life but I promise it's to protect you okay? We're going to give you some sleepy gas” Patton said, leaning down to stare into Virgils eyes. While it didn't sound like words the human would be able understand, it helped put a part of him to rest.

Virgil just blinked at him and smiled, unaware of the turmoil going on within Pattons heart. The Xen sighed as he turned to the other.

“He isn't going to like this” Patton said softly, standing back up moving his hand to rub at Virgils hair softly.

“No he will not, but know it is in his best interests to have this done” Logan pointed out, his voice calling out from the other side of the room of which he had been examining different medicinal properties.

Logan walked over.

“He's not going to trust us after this. . .” Patton spoke softly leaning his body back when he felt Logan stand behind him. 

Logan wrapped his arms and tail around his smallest mate. Resting his chin on the top of head. 

“I've done some research in my spare time, humans back on his planet would take shots similar to ours to protect themselves and others against illnesses. While he is mentally still a child I have hope that he will understand what we are doing” Logan said, trying to comfort the smaller male.

“And if he doesn't?” Patton asked bitterly.

“We will cross that figurative bridge when we get there” Logan said calmly. His hand running up and down Pattons side.

Virgil, as far as he could tell, seemed to pick up on Pattons sombre mood pushing himself up he wrapped his little arms around Pattons neck in a hug.

Patton happily cooed.

All too soon Emile walked in, pushing a cart filled with different medicinal instruments. It was a mistake on all their parts that they didn't prepare better for this. They all should've known better.

As soon as Virgil saw them, he let out a primal screech of fear. His eyes held nothing but a mix of fear and betrayal as he launched himself off the examination table. The three had no chance to react before the door opened and Virgil shoved past a confused crewmember. 

The Xen pair shared a look before Patton bolted after the runaway.

Emile looked shocked.

“If I had known he would react so strongly I would've had my equipment covered up!” Emile apologised. Logan stared down at him with a frown. He was not going to blame Emile. It was clear that the little Halifin felt remorse.

“It is alright, it's clear I should've requested you put him under before anything else happened”

Emile looked away. There was silence between them for a brief moment before Logan straightened himself.

“If you could please send a message that out guest is lost and if he is found to alert me or Patton and to not interact I would be thankful” 

Emile nodded, hurrying over to his own computer and sending the message out via Logans request.

Nodding to himself Logan walked out the medical bay. Intent on finding his youngling safe and unharmed.

Virgil knew he was crying, both tears and snot running down his face as he ran blindly down halls, dodging past any alien that saw him. He had to escape!

They wanted to hurt him! They had tools, it was all a lie they were bored of being nice so now they wanted to hurt him.

They weren't safe ones anymore.

Virgil didn't know where he ended up when his adrenaline filled energy finally wore off. All he knew was he saw an open door and dived in. After searching around he found a wardrobe like thing, squishing himself into one of the larger shelves he hid himself using some of the strange clothes hanging up.

Now here he was, alone in the dark. Wrapping his arms around his knees he buried his face away and sobbed his heart out.

He finally thought he was safe. He honestly believed he wasn't going to be hurt anymore.

'This is why you don't trust anyone' he thought bitterly. Although even with his bitterness he kept sobbing.

He liked the once-safe ones. They reminded him of his father. Virgil cried harder at that. How much he wished he had never gone running off that one fateful night. It was a miracle he hadn't passed out with how loud he was crying. Broken hiccups and loud gasps added to the mix.

With how much he was crying, it was no surprise when the door to the wardrobe slid open.

It still made him jump when someone pushed the clothes out of the way. Looking up he started crying harder when he saw who it was.

That grey alien from before.

He reburied his face. He didn't want to see. All he wanted was to go home. Eyes closed tightly he tensed up.

However, no feeling of hurt came. Only gentle hands pulling him out of his hiding spot. 

Virgil couldn't find it in himself to struggle. His panic had already drained him of any leftover energy. 

The alien carrying him moved. He could feel that they had left the wardrobe. Legs tapping softly on the hard floor. Feeling himself being placed down he finally opened his eyes. The grey one had begun wrapping him up in a blanket before bringing him back to his chest. Moving the grey one sat down, its legs curled under it as it held him.

Lifting his head they used what Virgil guessed was their cheeks to rub away his tear marks before bringing his head to rest on its chest.

His eyes were wide in surprise. Why was this faceless helping him? Weren't they going to hurt him? His shaking started back up but before he could panic too much, the grey one began rubbing it's back legs together creating a calming sound. It reminded him distantly of cricket chirpings. Almost as soon as the music started Virgil found himself relaxing. 

Soon enough, he passed out.

Remy stared down at the now passed out human in his arms. Had he planned to help him sleep? No. No he hadn't. Had he ignored what the announcement had said about letting his carers know where he was and to not interfere? Yes. Absolutely.

Remy 'stared' at the little human as he dozed. Sighing. Remy was glad he had at least helped him fall asleep before he became over tired. In his experience that never tended to end well.

“You've really put me in a tight spot babes” he muttered running his claws through the sleeping humans hair. 

“Guess I should find your carers huh?” Remy said to himself. The Damariocx knew it made no sense really, for him to feel an attachment to this little thing. But he couldn't help it. They were such a tiny thing.

When he looked at the reports of what his species had done to him, he couldn't explain it. If he had to try though, he would say he wanted to prove to this little human that not every Damariocx was there to hurt him.

Tapping the wall he opened up a messaging system, sending a message over to his friend Emile, he explained he found the missing life.

Emile responded promptly, thanking him and letting him know that he would send the two carers over.

Closing it up Remy groaned.

He had a feeling those Xenariniqs would not be pleased with him when they got here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in danger arent I?
> 
> Heh
> 
> Sorry for the late chapter guys I got a switch for my birthday and I've been hyper focused on Animal Crossing.


	26. Why?

It took barely any time for Patton to get to where Emile had said Virgil had been found. He had been so worried when Virgil had run off. Who knows what could've happened to his little life? He never meant to frighten him, both he and Logan just wanted to protect him. Clearly they still had many more things to learn.

When Emile had told him the Damariocx's named Remy had found him he had not reacted in the kindest of way. However after being thoroughly chewed out by the small alien he soon conceded. After all, they all just wanted to get Virgil through this entire fiasco.

Now as he raced down the hallways he only wished that his little life would forgive him for scaring him so badly. . .

Both Logan and Patton should've known Virgil would be scared. Terrified even. Of any sign of needles.

Moments later he was standing in front Remy's private quarters, knocking on the door he held his breath as it slid open. He let out a sigh of relief when his gaze landed on Virgil.

“Is, is he okay?” Patton asked softly after seeing the little life was asleep. Remy nodded standing up from his nest like bed and handing the sleeping Virgil to Patton. Both being careful as not to jostle him and wake him up.

“Yeah I managed to calm him down enough for me to put him to sleep. He'll be out of it for a while” Remy explained. His back legs twitching. Patton nodded giving him a grateful smile. Remy's species were known to be able to creating a kind of song that would put those who heard it into a sleep. 

Back in the beginning times it was used to hunt but now it was more commonly used to just put fussy younglings to sleep.

“Thank you” the Xen said quietly. Remy didn't say anything, he simply nodded and led the two out before retreating back to his room.

Glancing down at the sleeping human Patton felt his heart clench. Would he and Logan ever gain his trust again?

-

Virgil grumbled to himself, wiggling around to get comfy. He was still upset, still scared. Why had the once-safe ones had needles? Did they not like him anymore? Were they going to test painful things on him, only to laugh when he cried. . ?

His eyes snapped open as he gasped, looking around fearfully. He was alone, Back in the egg bed where the three had been resting since being on the smaller ship. Only to travel to the bad place with all the bad.

He whined, he was scared and alone, he wanted someone but didn't want to risk being hurt.

Virgil wasn't alone for long.

The door slid open, Virgil could tell it was Logan standing there even with the light glaring into the once dark room.

Virgil whimpered, grabbing the blanket to cover himself and hide. He didn't want to watch as one of the safe ones hurt him.

However, instead of the feeling of cold metal followed by blinding pain. He felt a large, warm hand rest on his back. The tell tale sound of Logans rumbling yet comforting voice reaching him from under the heavy blankets.

He let out a confused whimper, they wanted to hurt him didn't they? That's why they had the needles and other scary!

Logan gently pulled the blanket away from his face so they could gaze into each others eyes.

The tallest Xen opened his mouth and spoke in a rough, cracking voice, in a language Virgil understood.

“We're sorry little one” he rasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, Logan went against nature to say sorry to Virgil! 
> 
> This chapter kicked my ass. I hate it so much but what can ya do.


	27. Happy Ears

Logans throat still burned furiously. The pain almost blinding with how angry it was, clawing at his windpipe. But, seeing Virgils once scared eyes turn back to almost foolishly trusting in an instant, was all worth it. He would do it again in a figurative heartbeat if he must. However the Xen did hope that they would not make such a spectacular mistake again when it comes to Virgils well being and protection.

Virgil held his arms up, in a gesture Logan understood quickly, placing his hands under his arms, Logan lifted the little life up to cuddle him close. Hushing him quietly. His long blue fingers brushing over the injection site. While he had been asleep, Emile had come in to administer the vaccinations, so Virgil would not be exposed to them again.

None of them wanted to stress him out any more then he had to be. A part of Logan wanted to call The Council and say Virgil had not the emotional strength to face ones who tortured him but alas, it would be a fools errand. 

How The Council could be both compassionate yet cold at the same time would continue to mystify the Xen. Although with that line of thought Logan couldn't help but let out a short chuckle, seeing as that is how many would describe him in the very same way. Not that any of his mates would agree, why they'd probably fight anyone who called Logan anything of the sort.

Virgil let out a quiet hum in response. Squeezing the Xen tightly as he buried his face away.

“How about we send a message to chat with the others hmm?” Logan said, well practically cooed at the little life. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone else. That was definitely something he and Janus could agree on. Never let the others see them cooing at the little life.

. . .Which happened more times then they would ever admit too.

Taking Virgil out of the podroom and into the main living area, Logan walked over to the coms, sending a message to the home ship. As Logan settled down with Virgil on his lap he watched as Virgil looked around.

“Patton is talking with The Council little life, we have arrived and are waiting for orders on what to do next” Logan explained. Virgil looked at him with a frown, clearly not understanding a single thing he had just said.

Muttering to himself with his strange little words Virgil soon grew excited when the coms screen opened up, and the three they left behind stared back.

Roman, Remus and Janus grinned widely. They all laughed when Virgil sat up straighter in Logans lap, bouncing and squealing.

'Hey there little life!” Remus cheered loudly, not caring that both Roman and Janus leaned away from his outburst. However the pair was still grinning at Virgil. Even if it had only been a few days, it felt much longer since they had last seen their youngling. Of course Roman and Remus began to bicker over who got to speak first, Virgil giggled when Janus rolled his eyes at the pair.

'How has he been doing?' Janus asked, the hatchmates falling silent as they looked eagerly over at Logan.

The tallest Xen just sighed and began explaining what had happened since they left the main ship. Understandably the three of them were not impressed with how Virgil was handled.

'I'm sure I don't have to say how disappointed I am right now' Janus said, akin to a scolding adult, Logans ears lowered and was about to apologise once more when Virgil shifted on his lap. Patting Logans ears and frowning. 

'What's he up to?' Remus questioned. 

“I am, uncertain of what he is trying to accomplish” Logan admitted as Virgil spun around, standing up to pat at his lowered ears again grunting. 

'Is he trying to get your ears back to their happy state?' Roman theorised. Remus cackled loudly jumping up and down. His own ears and tail flailing in his unhinged excitement. 

'Wiggle your ears! Go back to happy ears!'

Logan smiled doing as Remus had so 'gently' ordered. Virgil nodded to himself, sitting back down. Curious, Logan lowered his ears once more as if he was sad. Once Virgil saw this he grumbled loudly 'fixing' his ears.

Roman, Remus and Janus were all chuckling now. Logan couldn't help but join in. Virgil wiggling in excitement when he saw all their happy ears. 

“You just want us to be happy and safe, don't you little life?” Logan asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. Virgil glanced around and almost like he was conforming Logans theory, he smiled wide and sat back down properly. Cuddling into Logan.

Roman cooed softly as their little human closed his eyes, his posture calm and relaxed.

Of course that was when Logan was alerted to the fact that The Council were ready for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh been a while since I did any writing..Sorry guys I've been super busy ;-;
> 
> Hope you liked this...Brief....Fluffyness

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably add. . .It won't all be sunshine and solar flares for our boys >:]
> 
> Tags will be added and warnings will be given if and when things happen.


End file.
